Unknown Feelings
by fallenforedward
Summary: While on a mission the guys feel emotions they've never felt before after playing a game of truth or dare. NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku. May have bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people this would be my second book on fanfiction but not for Naruto. I hope everyone likes it!!!! I hope I spell everyones names right if I do tell me in a review thanks!!!!**

**Sakura's Point Of View**

Sakura was walking down the sidewalk when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to

find, the idiot, Naruto running after her calling her name. When he was about a few inches away fron her he

yelled,

" Hey Sakura, Granny Tsunade wants us to go to her office for a mission!"

He was jumping up and down excited that he finally was going on a mission with Sakura. Sakura saw that Naruto had a mischavious grin on his face so she bopped him on the head.

" Naruto, you idiot you know she won't let us go alone!"

After she said that she walked away leaving Naruto to sulk. When she walked into Tsunade's office she saw Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and oh my gosh Sasuke. They were all waiting for who do you think...Naruto. It was around five minutes later when Naruto finally burst threw the door. When Hinata saw Naruto her face got all red and both of her pointing fingers were touching. Tsunade finally yelled over Naruto's yelling,

" Great! Now since everyones here we can get on with the mission."

Naruto finally quieted down actually letting Tsunade speak for a change its amazing isn't it.

" You're all here because I have a mission for you all. I need you all to go fetch me a potion and a scroll from the village hidden in the mist. Oh, and team 7 it's not the same island that you three went to the island is call, " Silver Mist." The mission will start tomorrow at seven- thirty sharp don't be late or the team will leave without you this especially goes for you, Naruto."

They all nodded their heads and left the room to get ready for the mission tomorrow.

**Naruto's Point Of View**

As Naruto was walking to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop he noticed someone was hiding behind a tree. He stopped and looked that way trying to figure out who the person was. He shrugged it off figuring it was useless and kept on walking getting hungrier and hungrier by the second. When he finally got there he ordered his usual bowl of ramen eating seventeen bowls slurping them down. As he was finishing his seventeenth bowl he felt someone staring at him. When he turned to look he found no one in sight just a bunch of trees. He sighed and asked for another bowl of ramen

This time as he was finishing his bowl of ramen Ichiraku said,

" You know there's a girl staring at you."

Naruto nodded his head then asked,

" What does she look like? Is she pretty?"

" Um, well, she has short purplish-black hair and a big tan jacket. Well, for the other question I can't really tell but I guess she is."

Naruto nodded and paid the bill then got up to leave but before he left he asked,

" Is she still staring at me?"

Ichiraku nodded then took the money and dishes into the kitchen to be washed and dried. Naruto smirked he had a great idea but first he needed to find a bathroom if this plan was going to work. He finally found one a few blocks away from his housenow his plan was going to go into motion. Just before he went in he made sure that she was still watching him from behind a tree or somewhere else. He walked into one of the stalls then used his shadow clone jutsu to duplicate himself once. Once that was done he sent his clone out to distract her so he could sneak up behind her.

This would actually be one of his smartesr ideas he had ever had, which is amazing for him. His clone was at his house by the time Naruto caught up with them. His clone walked into the house and closed teh door when Naruto actually heard her sigh. She had finally come out of hiding so Naruto decided to surprise her. When she started to walk home Naruto jumped put of a tree right in front of her. What he didn't know was that she was under him when he jumped.

When she saw him she moved but wasn't fast enough he still fell on top of her. When she looked at him she found that his whole body was on her's. This made her blush of course Naruto being an idiot didn't even notice who he was on. He was sort of knocked out, but when he finally came to he noticed something under him. He looked down to find one paralzed Hyuuga to shocked to even speak. He finally got off of her, blushing. This shocked Ms. Hyuuga she had never seen Naruto blush before in her whole life it made her blush even more.

She was still lying there when she heard him say,

" Um, sorry Hinata I didn't know it was you."

" I...it's o...okay, Naruto," studdered Hinata.

" Well, then I better go, see you tomorrow, Hinata."

Hinata just stared after him blushing even though he was already out of sight. Naruto walked into his house, got ready for tomorrow, and then went to bed everything that happened today wiped him out. He layed in bed thinking about what had just happened a few minutes ago. Naruto couldn't believe that he had blushed in front of Hinata this confused him.

" What's wrong with me?" he asked speaking his thoughts out loud still confused. He finally fell asleep after awhile thinking about how Hinata blushes every time she sees him. Naruto smiled at that thought then fell asleep in a deep slumber.

**Hinata's Point Of View**

Hinata stared up at her ceiling instead of going to sleep. She was in her bed thinking of Naruto of course, but the one difference between all the other times was that she was thinking of his blush. She had never seen Naruto blush before the one thing that she didn't understand was why he blushed. _It wasn't like he was blushing because of me was it?_ Hinata wondered. She dozed into a deep slumber thinking about that one question that may never be answered or would it.

When she woke up she looked at her clock to find it was six o' clock in the morning. Hinata got up and decided to pack her bags for the mision today. She grabbed all of the clothes she would need and put them in her bag. As she was walking out she noticed her blue and purple kimono and decided to take it just in case. Again she was going to walk out, but this time she looked down at her clothes. She was still in her pajamas so she went over to her closet and got dressed. When she was finally done she went to the kitchen for breakfast. The smell from the food was overpowering when she walked into the kitchen.

Hinata sat down in one of the chairs and waited for the food to be ready. What Hinata didn't notice was who was actually cooking the food.


	2. Chapter 2

When the food was ready someone put it in front of her she looked up to find Neji.

" Neji, did you make this?" asked Hinata pointing to the food and without studdering.

Neji just nodded his head speechless he had never heard Hinata say something without studdering before. Hinata was surprised about

two things; one Neji could actually cook and two that Neji was surprised about something. She knew Neji well and all her life she knew

nothing surprises him except Naruto. When she thought about Naruto she would blush, which she did anyways when she get

embarassed.

She ate in silence blushing at the same time different thoughts running through her mind. When she finished her breakfast she looked at the

clock to find it was seven o' clock. She ran out the door and walked down the sidewalk to the spot where everyone was supposed to

meet when a thought hit her.

_I better go to Naruto's house to wake him up, I don't want him to miss the mission, _Hinata told hereself.

Hinata ran down the block to Naruto's house out of breath when she finally got there. Hinata knocked on the door nervously trying to

slow down her heart, which was pounding against her ribs. When she heard someone crashing into things and a bunch of ouches she got even more nervous. The door finally creaked open to reveal a very sleepy Naruto, Hinata breathed in deeply the asked,

" Naruto, are you ready for the mission today?"

This gave Naruto a jolt because of two things; one he had totally forgotten about the mission today, and two because Hinata didn't even

studder a single time unlike yesterday.

" OH SHIT! What time is it?" asked Naruto.

" Um, it's around seven-ten and we have to get there before seven- thirty."

**Naruto's Point Of View**

Naruto ran around the house gatering clothes then went to his room to change into his normal clothes. When he was all done he grabbed

his bag and ran out the door grabbing Hinata's hand on the way. This shocked her, but she didn't complain since she was to shocked to

say anything. They finally made it by a minute it was seven twenty-nine when they got there. They were out of breath when they finally

stopped and Hinata wouldn't stop blushing every few times her blush would change a shade. Naruto didn't even notice that he was still

holding Hinata's hand, which made her blush even more. Everybody noticed this, but no one wanted to say anything afraid something

might happen. The one to break the ice was Ino she asked,

" Naruto, why are you holding Hinata's hand, is something going on between you two?"

Naruto looked down to find Ino was right he was still holding Hinata's hand, he dropped her hand then blushed.

" Naruto, you still haven't anwered my question. Is something going on between you two?"

Hinata blushed even more and so did Naruto, which was a surprise to everyone I would say don't you think.

" N- no noth-nothing is go-going on be-between us," Naruto studdered shocking everyone even himself for a change. He looked down at

his feet blushing for a time then he yelled,

" Hey! Come on let's get going we have a mission to do!"

Everyone shook their heads and rolled their eyes at Naruto's mood swing then they were off to Silver Mist Island. They jumped from tree

to tree surveying the area making sure no one would sneak up on them and attack. Naruto was ahead of everyone else trying to destract

himself from thinking of this morning since five hours had gone by. When they finally got to the village hidden in the mist they had to ask

someone to take them to Silver Mist Island. It took then awhile to actually find someone when they did it was an old man seeking a

woman.

This creeped the girls out, but the boys just busted out laughing then the boys made a deal with him even though the girls didn't want to.

The guys agreed that if the guy gave them a ride to the island then the guys would work, and the girls would serve drinks plus food

wearing a kimono. The guy agreed smiling, which creeped the girls out even more they all shivered at the same time. This made the boys

laugh harder, which they got hit on the head for by Ino and Sakura, Hinata was to shy.

They were finally off again only this time they weren't on foot this time the y were in a boat traveling across the ocean. While sitting in the

front of the boat Naruto would look over his shoulder at Hinata, which would make her blush. He smiled making her blush deepen wven

more making everyone look from Naruto to Hinata then back and forth.

" Naruto, you idiot stop doinbg that! Do you want to give Hinata a heartattack!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naruto thought about it for a second then crawled over to Hinata putting his hand where her heart was supposed to be. This made

Hinata's heart go crazy her heart beat was beating faster and sometimes skipping a beat. Soon after a few seconds of Naruto's hand on

her chest she fainted almost falling overboard. Naruto grabbed her just in time putting her on his lap waiting till Hinata would finally wake

up. When she finally did wake up she found herself staring up at Naruto, she started to blush at the sight of his stare.

Naruto set her back down in her seat, but instead of moving back to his seat he stayed there staring out to sea.

**Ino's Point Of View**

Ino just sat there staring out to sea sometimes stealing glances at Naruto and Hinata also at Shikamaru, blushing she was glad no one was

paying attention to her. They were all to busy starign at Naruto and Hinata acting all weird to even pay attention to her staring at

Shikamaru. She sighed deeply then looked back at the sea, the wind blew her now long hair across her face. Ino looked around the boat to find the old man staring at her, it made her sick,

_Sick pervert, _Ino thought shivering as she did so she heard a voice ask,

" Are you cold?" She looked up to find Shikamaru holding out his jacket, she nodded her head taking the jacket. Ino rapped the jacket

around her arms feeling the warmth coming off of it by the second. The warmth was making her body relax since she didn't know what to

expect from any mission she would tense up.

**Thanks for all of the good reviews I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please review.**

**Kyuuri: Yeah review or else mauhahaha**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people, I hope everyone likes this chapter it has more detail than before but its not the best the best is the one soon to come up. I hope everyone has a happy New Years. Oh I forgot to say this on the first two chapters will you tell them kyuri.

Kyuri: Fallforedward does not own any of the Naruto characters even though she wishes.

* * *

Ino looked back at Shikamaru to find that he was staring at her intensely making Ino blush. She turned away trying not to look at his 

face, which was easier said than done. Once in awhile she would sneak a peek at him and find him staring at her making her blush

deepen. Ino's blushes deepened even more when Shikamaru smiled at her making her heart skip a beat. She felt like fainting like Hinata

does everytime Naruto looks at her.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

_Losers, _Sasuke thought to himself looking at Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino all acting weird.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes then looked out to sea noting that they were almost to the island. It was almost nightfall when they finally

reached the beach of the island. The boat stopped letting everyone off, but not before the old man could feel all the girls legs. Of course

he got slapped in the face by Ino and Sakura, Hinata had fainted even though the guy did get punched in the face by Naruto.

Sasuke smirked at how the old man looked all beat up and his face all red from being slapped. Sasuke looked around at his

surrounding noting that nobody probably lived here in awhile. He walked ahead a little ways trying to figure out where to go but he still

couldn't figure it out. Sasuke looked in all directs then he finally came across something just up ahead.

" Hey Hinata, can you come here a second I just need to see something," Sasuke waited for her but no one came.

He went back to the group to find Hinata had fainted and now was in Naruto's arms. When she finally woke up, Sasuke called over to

her again asking her the same thing. He asked her to use her byakaganto to see whats up ahead to make sure it was safe to go ahead.

She looked to find a big shack just sitting there decaying from bugs and water making the wood soft plus soggy. She told Sasuke of her

findings he nodded then gathered everyone up to tell them what they found.

Once that was over they set off toward teh shack looking for a potion and scroll to complete their mission. They stopped, just now

remembering what time it was so they had to camp out for the night till dawn. The boys had one tent and the girls had teh other to make

sure nothing happened, hint, hint. The girls fell asleep fast they were out like a light just being turned off for the night. The boys couldn't fall

asleep so Naruto had a brilliant idea, I wonder what it was.

**Normal Point Of View**

The first one up was Shikamaru so he had to choose someone to pick truth or dare.

" I choose Sasuke, truth or dare?"

" Um, I choose dare."

" Haha, I dare you to dress up like a girl tomorrow and make sure you put on makeup and make yourself look nothing like yourself."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru then said,

" Fine I'll do it, but don't tell the girls or my fans."

Naruto and Shikamaru both agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone about a single thing.

" Okay Naruto, it's your turn, truth or dare?"

" Um, I choose dare."

Sasuke smirked then said,

" I dare you to ask Hinata out on a date oh and make sure you dress up."

Naruto blushed at this then studdered,

" F-fine I-I wi-will."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru giving him a huge grin Shikamaru knew this was going to be bad, he sighed.

" Okay Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

He thought about it for a second already knowing that both of them would be bad he sighed again then said,

" This is such a drag, I choose truth."

" So Shikamaru, do you like Ino because I saw the way you looked at her on the boat?"

Shikamaru blushed I mean really blushed then nodded his head in saying that he does like her that way. They started a new game this time

you have to tell the truth, Shikamaru and Naruto ganged up on Sasuke. That meant that they all had to confess a secret no one really

knows about and it had to be about a girl. It was Sasuke's turn to tell the truth and Shikamaru got to ask the question.

" Okay Sasuke, do you like Sakura?"

Sasuke turned away from them but what they didn't know was that in fact Sasuke was blushing. He just nodded his head making Naruto

smirk when he finally tuned around to show that he was blushing. Naruto started to laugh shaking the tent almost making it collapse. Then

Sasuke exclaimed,

" Shut up! You idiot do you want to wake up the girls and explain why we're still awake!"

Naruto thought about this then shook his head blushing since he didn't want any of the girls to know any of their secrets. They all agreed

that they wouldn't tell any of their secrets to anyone they made this deal by shaking each others hands. Then they all layed down to go to

sleep thinking about their loves they all smiled even Sasuke what a surprise. Everyone were dreaming of something special to them, I

wonder what could it be I think everyone has a good imagination. I bet everyone knows who's special to the Naruto characters.

I'm just going to let your imagination run wild you can think of what they were dreaming about besides someone special. They woke up

early, yawning ahd stretching then they all walked out of their tents except for Ino. Shikamaru walked into the girl's tent and walked over

to Ino shaking her lightly on the shoulder. Ino opened her eyes blinking a few times making sure that she wasn't dreaming since Shikamaru

was sitting right next to her. She sat up staring into his black eyes then smiled, she leaned in closer to him and he did the same.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews I hope everyone will keep reviewing.**

**Kyuri: Remember if you don't review there's no telling what I'll do. Mauhahahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Just as they were about to kiss guess who interrupts them...Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru both seperated blushing making Naruto seem

like more of an idiot than he already was. Ino ran out of the tent crashing into Hinata on the way making both of them crash to the ground

with a **thudd. **Ino picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her clothes then ran over to Hinata to help her up. She outstretched her hand

for Hinata, which she took lifting herself up off the ground.

Ino smiled at her then left to find Sakura to tell her something that must have been important.

**Sakura's Point Of View**

Sakura was trying to find sasuke when she heard someone come up to her, she turns to find ino behind her smiling.

" What do you want Ino pig? I'm a little busy right now."

" If that's how your going to treat me then I guess I won't tell you what almost happened."

This caught Sakura's attention, she always loved finding out things that she didn't know mostly gossip. Sakura listened closely to what Ino

was saying about what happened when she woke up. Sakura was intrued she never thought that Shikamaru would actually show that

emotion well that's mostly about Shino. She shivered at the thought of the creepy bug boy and his sunglasses plus his coat that covered

most of his face. She noticed Ino staring at her probably wondering what she was doing.

" Oh, it's nothing don't worry I'm fine now lets go find everyone."

Sakura grabbed Ino's arm then they started running toward teh group just up ahead waiting for everyone. Just as Sakura was coming to a

stop she collided with someone, and when she looked up she found Sasuke. He was holding her up since if he wasn;t she would fall face forward into the ground.

_Oh my gosh Sasuke is touching me,_ she blushed looking down at her feet when Sasuke finally noticed he let go immediately

thinking,_ Oh Shit, I was holding Sakura, just calm down its not like anything was going to happen. _Sakura was still looking at her

feet while sasuke turned his head, he didn't want anyone to know that he was blushing.

**Naruto's Point Of View**

Naruto was just walking out of the tent from talking to Shikamaru when he heard a quiet voice say his name. He turned around to find an

indigo haired girl playing with her fingers looking down at her feet.

" Yeah Hinata, is there something wrong?"

" No Naruto- kun, it's just that the gang is heading out tho the shack."

" Why didn't you tell me earlier let's go!"

Naruto was jumping up for joy making his blonde hair bob then he grabbed Hinata's hand and they ran to the group. Once all together

they set off for the shack to complete their mission once and for all. Naruto was actually in the back of the group this time he seemed to

be distracted by something. When they reached the shack everyone stopped but Naruto who ran right into Hinata. This made Hinata yelp

and she started to blush a deep shade of red by one little accident.

" Sorry Hinata, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

" It's okay Naruto-kun I understand you don't have to apologies."

Naruto nodded then smiled at Hinata making her blush reappear since it went away after the incident. They continued their mission to the

shack but for some reason Naruto still wasn't paying attention as usual. When they entered the shack they didn't let their defenses down

expect for Naruto. They had just entered when sasuke noticed something, which made everyone stop even Naruto. Naruto looked around the room to find nothing out of the ordinary.

" Sasuke, why'd we stop?!"

" Dope, there are boobytraps all over teh place, if you make one wrong move you'll set it off."

They started walking again just a little more cautious than before of course Naruto being an idiot didn't pay attention to what Sasuke said.

Naruto was walking when he stepped on something he shouldn't have, two kunaiis came toward him. He wasn't paying attention until

something hit him in the ribs making him fall hard on the ground. Naruto looked up to find Hinata on top of him, a little dizzy from the

impact. Naruto layed her on his lap since he was already on the ground he suddenly felt something wet.

He looked down at his leg where Hinata's shoulder layed that's when he saw it a pool of blood trickling down his leg sending shivers

down his spine. Naruto put her in a sitting position to examine her shoulder she moaned a little making Naruto look at her face. Hinata

moaned again wincing at the searing pain on her shoulder. Naruto didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of.

" Hey guys, Hinata is hurt!"

" What!" exclaimed Sakura.

" Stay put Naruto, we'll get the scroll and potion you just take care of Hinata," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded his head then tried to stop the bleeding with his hands when that didn't work he tried something else. He took off his shirt

then wrapped it around her shoulder putting pressure on the wound. The blood soaked the shirt all teh way through making the black shirt

turn an even darker color. This worried Naruto he didn't know what to do Hinata's moans were the only thing that told him that she was

concious. Her moans seemed to have stopped he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

" Hinata wake up, please don't die on me!" Naruto whined while shaking her it didn't look to good she was loosing blood fast.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews sorry it took me so long i had stuff to do well i hope you like this chapter. Remember to review please.**

**Kyuuri: Review or else and you don't want to know the or else MAUHAHAHAHA**


	5. Chapter 5

He stopped shaking her when he suddenly heard her moan he set her back down gently then brushed awat a few strands of hair out of

her face. That's when Hinata's eyes fluttered opened and when she saw him staring at her she blushed. Naruto smiled making her blush

deepen he grabbed her embracing her in a tight hug. This made her blush deepen into a deep red-violet then she winced the pain had

come back making the hug almost unbearable. Naruto noticed this so he let go scratching the back of his head while blushing from his

embarrassment.

" Are you okay, did I hurt you I'm sorry if I did?"

" No I'm fine Naruto-kun, you didn't hurt me."

Naruto nodded the pushed Hinata back down on the ground so now her head was on his lap then he smiled at her. Hinata didn't resist

him when he pushed her down instead she blushed from his touch and vibrant heat. Naruto noticed the blush and decided to do an

experiment he got a michivious glint in his dark blue eyes. He lifted up his right hand and lightly brushed it up against her left cheek making

her blush deepen. He did it again but this time he brushed his fingertips against her lushious lips very lightly while doing so a blush crept up

on his face.

Hinata saw this so she tried to conceal her little giggles but a few excaped making Naruto look at her with eyebrows raised.

" What's so funny?" asked Naruto confused like always.

" Nothing... Naruto-kun," Hinata said between laughs.

Naruto shrugged it off then looked up at the ceiling, smiling.

**The Gang's Point Of View**

Everyone walked ahead not even noticing that Naruto and Hinata had suddenly gone missing nowhere in sight. When they stopped just a few feet away from the scroll they heard someone yell,

" Hey guys, Hinata is hurt!"

They knew that voice there was no mistaken that that was Naruto's voice.

" What!" exclaimed Sakura she couldn't believe that Hinata had all of a sudden got hurt.

" Stay put Naruto, we'll get eh scroll and potion you just take care of Hinata," Sasuke said sighing.

" I can't believe Hinata got hurt," whispered Sakura to Ino.

" I bet it's Naruto's fault he probably set off a trap that idiot," whispered Ino to Sakura.

Sakura nodded then Sasuke led them forward to get the scroll, which was in plain sight this made Shikamaru suspicious. Sasuke also

noticed this, so he threw a rock toward teh spot to see what would happen and what happened next didn't surprise Shikamaru. This

shocked Sakura and Ino since they weren't really paying attention to what teh guys were doing. When the rock hit he spot ten kunaiis,

two shurikens, and a flash bomb hit the rock with great accuracy. Sasuke threw another rock seeing if all of the weapons were gone but

in fact more weapons flew out of a corner in the walls. Sasuke pinpointed where they were coming from so he had a brilliant idea of how

to avoid them. Everyone gathered around Sasuke to hear his brilliant plan, which involved going under where the weapons came out of.

They all nodded understanding the plan so they all got ready to get the plan over with but before they could somethign happened.

Shikamaru took one step before he tripped over something then tompled over taking Sasuke with him. When they stopped rolling they

found that they were on top of each other making the girls almost faint from the sight. They both got up but before being attacked by

weapons so instead of running back they ran forward. Shikamaru just barely dodged one of the kunaiis but of course he had to trip

bringing Sasuke with him **again.**

When they got up they found that the scroll was right in front of them this was their chance to finally complete their mission. Sasuke

stretched out his arm to grab it but before he did he heard something behind him. He turned around to see a big chicken the size of...

well him this scared the shit out of him.

" Holy Shit! Um Shikamaru, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

" Well duh, I'm right beside you."

" Then why didn't you get the scroll and I thought you were a genious."

" Um, well, you see, um, the chicken took it."

" It did what!" exclaimed Sasuke looking back at the huge chicken now noticing the scroll in its mouth.

" That wasn't there before, how did... oh never mind."

Sasuke shook his head in aggrivation then walked up to the chicken and got ready to fight it. Just as he was about to hit it in the beak the

chicken bent back then shot forward. It peaked the living shit out of Sasuke then it lifted up its leg then brought it down. It hit Sasuke

straight in the bakc since he now was lying on the ground. Sasuke looked over at Shikamaru to find that he had fallen asleep he just rolled

his eyes. Sasuke looked over at teh girls to find them playing cards, which confused him since they didn't have cards packed in the first

place. Sakura saw him look their way so she waved then said,

" Hey Sasuke, why don't you join us."

" Um Sakura, have you even noticed that I'm being peaked and scratched to death by a chicken."

" He can join us also if he wants just sit down and I'll hand out the cards."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders figuring there was nothing else to do so the chicken and Sasuke played a game of poker.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews i hope you like this chapter. Now the question is where did the chicken come from and to tell you the truth it was magic now please review.**

**Kyuuri: Review or else Mauhahaha seriously review (shows teeth) or else**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was winning it was between the chicken and him they were playing a game of poker. Sasuke had won once getting the scroll but

then the chicken won so he had to give it back. It went on like this for a few minutes until Sasuke won the scroll back then ran for his

dear life. As he was running he tripped over... Shikamaru just lying there asleep. This pissed Sasuke off so he picked up Shikamaru

and threw him at the chicken but he just bounced off.

Sasuke decide to keep running since the chicken would probably beat him up if he stopped. On his way he grabbed Sakura and told Ino

to get Shikamaru she did so now they were all running. When they came close to the clearing they heard someone yell,

" Holy Shit! We got to get up Hinata or we'll be crushed!"

No one could mistake his voice it was naruto and he had just noticed the group and the chicken. Naruto got up with Hinata in his arms

bridal style carring her out the shack well actually he was running out of the shack.

**Naruto's Point Of View**

Naruto looked back down at Hinata to find that she had fallen asleep holding onto his bare chest making him blush. He let out a deep sigh

then brushed some hair out of her face so he could see her face better. Then he lightly brushed the back of his hand across her face then

he looked at her wound to see his shirt worse. The shirt was still all bloody but the shirt wasn't dry it was still wet, which meant she was

still bleeding. The smell of the blood was getting worse because of one it just plain smells and two because of the smell of the old shack.

the smell was getting to him it seemed that he was seeing things like a big chicken chasing after the gang and coming straight for them.

" Holy Shit! We got to get up Hinata or we'll be chrushed!" exclaimed Naruto when he finally figured out that the chicken was actually

real. Naruto shook Hinata a little but nothing happened this wasn't good so he picked her up bridal style then ran outside as fast a he

could. When he got outside he was blinded by the bright light of the sun he had hust taken a step when he tripped. Naruto tripped over a

rock about the size of his fingers making him tomple over whenhe stopped he found himself on top of Hinata.

His face turned a bright red at how close he was to Hinata but what confused him was why he was just lying there. naruto didn't even try

to move he just layed there staring at her face, which in the light looked beautiful.

_Wow I've never noticed before but she looks lovely in the light of the sun, why am I even thinking about her oh right I like her,_ thought Naruto.

He shooked his head trying to clear it then he got up off of Hinata who was still asleep ehile he still had a slight blush on his face. naruto's

blush was just dissapearing when everyone came running out of the shack with the chicken on their heels.

" Shit! Why did you bring the chicken with you!" exclaimed Naruto while picking up Hinata to carry her and run like hell. Naruto ran to

the boat, which was only a few feet away from where he was now so he picked up the pace.

" Come on guys hurry up you don't want the boat to leave you here with with that thing!" yelled Naruto pointing at the chicken.

The gang ran as fast as they could to reach the boat where the perverted old man was waiting, who by the way hadn't seen the chicken

yet. Once everyone was in they all yelled except Hinata,

" Go, go, go hurry up!"

" Come on old man hurry up we have to get out of her fast!" exclaimed Naruto, who was pointing at the chicken, which was almost to the boat.

When the pervert saw this he grabbed teh engine cord and pulled as hard as he could, which wasn't that hard. The engine started up then

the man yelled over the roar,

" Hold on tight this might be a rough ride!"

Everyone held on to the sides of the boat except for Naruto who held on to Hinata making sure she didn't fall overboard.

Naruto was breathing hard from all of the running, which wasn't much but he did run as fast as he could to teh boat so that counts. He

looked down at Hinata, who was still sleeping then smiled thinking of how beautiful she is when she's sleeping.

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

Sasuke was looking down at eh scroll in his hands thibking,_ I wonder what's so important about this scroll and where could the _

_potion be._ He shook his head then looked at his teammates his balck eyes looked over all of them, but his gaze strayed to Naruto when \

he noticed something different. Sasuke pondered on this then finally asked,

" Where's your shirt did something happen to it?"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke then looked back down Sasuke just now noticed that Hinata was in Naruto's lap. He had just remembered

that Hinata had gotten hurt so he looked at her now noticing the black shirt wrapped around her shoulder.

_I wonder how badly hurt she is,_ thought Sasuke still staring at the shirt.

" Hey Naruto, is she badly hurt do you think it's serious?" asked Sasuke, which made everyone look at him.

" I don't know Sasuke, all I know is that she's lost a lot of blood but the wound doesn't look to bad."

Sasuke noticed Naruto look down at Hinata but this time with no smile instead his face read that he was in pain.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reviews. Remember to review I would love to read your comments on my story.**

**Kyuubi: Review or else( shows teeth)**


	7. Chapter 7

She's going to be okay Naruto, there is nothing to worry about," said Sakura trying to reasure him knowing that he didn't want anything to

happen to her.

" Thanks Sakura," whispered Naruto, which surprised everyone since they had never heard him whisper.

They were talking about Naruto the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja the loudest and energetic person in Konaha. Sakura

felt horrible she just wanted to go over there and try to make him feel better this of course she couldn't do. She was afraid that if she did

she might start having feelings for him and she didn't want that to happen since she loved Sasuke. Sakura looked over at Ino to find Ino

looking at her in a very grim way it looked like she was about to cry.

All the way back to the village hidden in the mist it was silent no one said a single word to each other. they all looked out to sea all

probably wondering the same thing,_ will Hinata be alright._ Sakura looked up at the sky and watched teh seagulls fly by cawing on their

way.Skura then looked over at the sun noting how beautiful it looked and how bright it was almost blinding her. The island was now in

view but you could only see bits and pieces through the thick fog. The boat came to a complete stop in front of a big wooden deck a little

taller than the boat.

Everyone got out of the boat as quickly as they could except for Naruto who took it slower than the rest. The old man took the lead

Sakura was right behind him, he was taking them to a house about he size of a mansion, which it probably was.

" Woah, you live here?" asked Sakura.

" Yeah, I stay here sometimes but not very often."

" So what do you need us to do?" asked Shikamaru who was already bored.

" I need you to do all of the chores since most of my maids and workers are sick, now let's get a move on."

They all sighed knowing that the worst had yet to come so they would have to deal with it for now. The gang made their way to the

mansion to get the worst over with so they wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. When they walked all of their jaws dropped at how

gorgeous the place was with all different sorts of priceless art.

" Girls I have some kimonos upstairs it's the door on the right if you want to pick out yours right now."

The girls all looked dumb struck then they remembered the deal teh guys had made with the old pervert. Ino and Skura gave teh guys

death glares making the guys all gulp Ino looked around for Hinata then saw her still in Naruto's arms. Naruto saw her staring and this

made Naruto uncomfortable tehn he remembered that Hinata was still in his arms.

" Hey old man, do you know where I can find a hospital?" asked Naruto.

The guy looked down at Hinata then said,

" Oh, I have a nurse here she can help you little friend."

He motioned Naruto toward a door at eh far east corridor then told him to go in if he wanted to help his friend. Naruto opened the door

to a bright yellow room with a view of teh ocean and showed the sky getting dark. a woman in a bright green kimono was sitting in a

chair beside the view, she had long brown hair and she wore glasses. When she saw Naruto with Hinata she bolted up running toward

them with pure concern on her face and in her green eyes.

" What happened here?" she asked in a lovely voice while taking the shirt off of Hinata's shoulder.

" She got hit with a kunai ma'am in the shoulder."

" Oh dear, this doesn't look good, how long has she been out?"

" Um, well, about an hour or so is it serious?" asked a worried Naruto.

She nodded her head then went over to her counter and pulled out some cotton balls dampened with peroxide then walked back over to

Hinata. She putted the cotton balls on Hinata's wound the applied pressure to it, she looked over at Naruto. Naruto saw her staring then

asked,

" Can I do anything to help?"

" Well actually you could help me by applying pressure to her wound while I get the bandages."

Naruto nodded his head then walked over to where Hinata is then got down on his knees to apply pressure to her wound, which he did

but slowly. He didn't want to hurt her by applying to much pressure and accidently break her shoulder so he hesitated trying to think it

through.

" It's okay, you won't hurt her if she's dear to you," said the nurse putting her hand on his shoulder.

This settled him down a bit it gave him courage to do what he had to do to help her out so he let his hands settle on Hinata's wound. He

lightly applied pressure the nurse came back with the bandages, which meant that he could let go now. Naruto let his hands slide down

from the wound to the floor with a thud he watched the nurse wrap up the wound neatly.

" Um, we should probably put her on the bed over there," said the nurse pointing right behind Naruto to an empty bed.

Naruto nodded picking up Hinata bridal style to the bed behind him, which was right across from the window that he saw when he first

walked in. There was a chair beside the bed so he sat down staring at the indigo haired girl in fron of him asleep.

_It's just like that fairytale someone read me about a princess who was put under a spell and the only way to wake her was a kiss _

_from prince charming,_ thought Naruto. The idea of kissing Hinata made him blush, which the nurse saw since she was still in the room.

She cleared her throat making Naruto turn around she then said,

" I must be going," she bowed, " I wish her a full recovery and I want you to watch over her when I leave."

He nodded tehn turned back to Hinata when he did so he noticed that she seemed to be in pain so he leaned his head down close to her neck then whispered,

" Everything is going to be okay, Hinata-chan." This relaxed her, which made Naruto grin one of his foxish grins.

* * *

** I wonder what will happen next I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now please review before I let kyuubi loose.**

**Kyuuri: smiles**


	8. Chapter 8

Soon after his eyelids started to droop then he fell into a deep sleep dreaming of only one thing more important to him than ramen. He

woke up to a bright warm rays of the sun hitting his face he yawned then looked what he was leaning on. When he saw what it was he

blushed a deep shade of red, which would make Hinata's blushes jealious when he found he was leaning on Hinata. Naruto moved his

head to the side to see Hinata's face better when he did so he found two lavender pair of eyes staring at him.

This surprised him making him fall backwards over the chair and hit the floor with a loud thud, which made Hinata giggle. Naruto got up

and put his hand on the blanket when he tried to get up the blanket fell making him fall with it making Hinata have a laughing fit. Naruto

finally got up he was about to leave when he heard a small voice call his name he turned around to face Hinata. She was just a few inches

away from his face when she breathed,

" Don't leave me."

Her breath tickled his nose making him sneeze, which sent him backwards into the wall with force. Naruto was a little disoriented making

him wobble when he stood up, Hinata ran over to him. She grabbed one of his arms and put it around her neck trying to make him more

stable than he was. She walked him over to the chair next to the bed then sat him down he was looking at his feet the whole time making

Hinata worried. She extended her right hand putting it under his chin then lifted it up so they were looking at each other.

What she saw surprised her even though she's seen it before but it was still a shock to her in a good way. Naruto's face was a bright red

Hinata's surprised face turned into a little smile, which made Naruto smile. Naruto's heart was going wild from her light touch it sent chills

down his spine making him shake very lightly but it surprised her.

" Oh sorry, did I surprise you?" asked a grinning Naruto.

" Well no, you didn't," lied Hinata with a little rin on her lips.

This made Naruto's grin widen, he had a michevious glint in his eyes, which made Hinata curious so she got closer making both of them

blush. They stayed there for a few minutes until Naruto heard teh door squeak, which made him turn his head. Hinata did the same to see

a young lady in the doorway she had long brown hair and wearing a green kimono.

" Well I see you have made a full recovery well Sico wants you to pick out a kimono from upstairs your friends are already up there I will

show you the way."

Hinata nodded getting up from the bed that she was sitting on to stand by the young woman but before she left she said,

" Sico wants you to go out front all of your friends are waiting for you."

They were out the room before Naruto could say one word, he shook his head then walked out of the room to go find the front of the

house.

* * *

Hinata was following close behind the woman making sure she wouldn't loose sight of her she didn't want to get lost in this house. They 

walked up the stairs when they suddenly heard two voices fighting, I bet you can guess who. Hinata walked into the room to find Ino and

Sakura pulling each others hair and fighting over something stupid.

" Billboard brow, give it back!"

" Never Ino-pig, get your own this is mine."

Grr, you will pay, billboard brow!"

" Just try, Ino-pig!"

It went on like this for a nit until they saw Hinata just standing there staring at them and shaking her head.

" Hinata, your awake!" yelled Ino running up to her hugging her like they hadn't seen each other in ages.

" Hinata! Ino-pig get off of her!" yelled Sakura pushing Ino out of her way so she could hug Hinata.

" Hi, so why do we have to wear kimonos?" asked Hinata, who didn't remember teh deal.

" The boys made a deal with the old man, which involved us serving food and drinks in kimonos and the boys work," said Ino glaring into

space.

" Oh, well, the have you two picked one yet?"

" I did but billboard brow took it from me."

" Wel, if you want I have one in my bag that you can wear."

" Wow! Thanks Hinata!" exclaimed Ino running back over to Hinata to hug her.

Ino ran downstairs to grab Hinata's bag while Hinata looked for a kimono that she would like. The closet was full with them all different

colors and sizes to fit anyone that wanted to wear one for a special occasion. She sorted through about a thousand kimonos before she

finally found on that she liked and it was in her size. Ino finally came back with the kimono so now all they had to do was put them on and

fix their hair.

* * *

Naruto had finally found the front of the house and the nurse was right the guys were all waiting for him. 

" Sorry guys, I got losted."

They all rolled their eyes at Naruto for being a blonde and an idiot at the same time. Naruto just smiled weakly knowing that he was

probably going to get beat up when they got home.

" Okay, now since everyone is here we will start the chores, first, you must rake and cut the lawn. Then one of you will care for the

garden while the other two wash the dishes and then all of you must wash all of the windows."

At the last chore all of their jaws dropped since there were about forty or so windows in the whole house.

" You mean we have to do all of the windows in the whole house!" exclaimed Naruto falling over.

" Do we at least get a lunch break?" asked Shikamaru.

" Yes and yes, the break will start at one now get going before you have to stay here another day."

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter next one will be probably one of my best. Now please review I need more I want at least 60 so please read and review.**

**Kyuubi: review or else ( shows teeth)**


	9. Chapter 9

That got the guys moving first they had to rake up teh leave, which were all over the yard in the front and back. Naruto was doing the

back while Sasuke and Shikamaru did the front. Naruto walked around the house to the big back yeard with the orange leaves all over

the green lawn. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to replicate a few of himself to help rake the leaves. The only problem was he had to

find about four rakes and he had no idea where they could be. He saw a shed across the lawn he ran toward it forgetting about his clones

so when he tried to get into the shed he couldn't.

He was stuck between his clones and the door he finally got rid of them all so he could look through the stuff in the shed. He looked

through all of the mess he was about to give up when he saw three rakes just lying there waiting to be used. Naruto picked up all three

rakes then walked out back to the yard to finally start raking, which he should have started thirty minutes ago. He used his shadow clone

jutsu again to rake up the leaves that had scattered all over the place. He finally raked up all of the leaves now he had to mow the lawn,

which made him sigh since he had to find the lawnmower.

When he finally found it the time was ten-thirty in the morning meaning he had two and a half hours left till lunch. Naruto's stomach

growled making him loose his train of thought, which made him forget what he was doing. When he finally remembered he seemed to

have forgotten where he put the lawnmower this pissed him off. He finally found it under a tree that seemed to be shaking Naruto was

curious so he walked up to the lawnmower. He started the engine up making the tree shake more, but of course Naruto didn't notice he

just kept on trying to make the mower run. The shaking suddenly stopped making Naruto look but he shouldn't have because when he

did something shot out at him.

It wasn't just one thing it was a swarm of them they were making a buzzing noise first they swarmed around his head then they attcked.

They buzzed stinging him in the face, arms, and anywhere else unprotected. Naruto ran around teh yard yelling,

" BEES EVERYWHERE! I HATE BEES!"

* * *

Sasuke and Shikamaru had just finished the front yard when they suddenly heardsomeone yelling about bees everywhere and how they 

hated them. They both started laughing already reconizing that voice to be the one and only Naruto Uzamaki. They walked casually to the

backyard taking their time by walking slow and cool. Sasuke was teh first to enter the yard what he saw made him grin, Naruto was

running around the yard yelling and screaming. He was yelling and screaming,

" Help me! Help me! Help m...!"

He was cut off when he ran into the lawnmower and actually flipped over it falling flat on his face with bees swarming around him.

Shikamaru finally showed up moving as slow as he possibly could yawning, which showed how bored or tired he was. Naruto just layed

there on the ground surrounded by bees who wouldn't leave him alone they weren't even stinging him they just buzzed around. Sasuke

was walking closer to Naruto when the bees attacked they swarmed around Sasuke just staring at him. Once in awhile one of them

would test him out by giving him a little jab in the arm or face seeing if anything would happen.

The bees did this a bit not getting a single flinch or any reaction at all so they lost interest flying away back into the tree.

" Naruto, you idiot get up and finish this job before I have to come back and kick your ass," Sasuke threatened.

Naruto grinned at this threat he finally got up with no effort but when Sasuke saw Naruto's face he couldn't help but laugh. Naruto's face

was all red and puffy making him look like he had just gotten hit in the face.

" Um Naruto, you should probably go see the nurse so do you, Sasuke," said Shikamaru shooeing them away so he could finish what

Naruto started even though he didn't want to. Naruto and Sasuke trudged off not happy about what they had to do while Naruto

grumbled about the bees. Shikamaru just smiled then went to start teh lawnmower, which was still where Naruto left it. Naruto was still

grumbling about seeing the nurse even though he thought she was a nice lady. As they got to the nurse's office they heard giggles and

awws coming from the room they started getting curious so they snuck up to the door and peeked in. Naruto and Sasuke both blushed

turning a deep red that went all teh way down their necks. Naruto just stood there staring at teh sight not moving an inch afraid that he

would scare them.

Sasuke was teh first to act he knocked on the door giving the girls a little scare then asked,

" May we come in?"

" Hold on a minute," said a lovely voice, which Naruto reconized as the nurse's.

The door finally opened to reveal a young lady in a bright green kimono with long brown hair sitting in a chair reading.

" How did the... oh never mind we're here to get something for our bee stings."

Sasuke motioned to Naruto who hadn't moved from his spot. Sasuke pushed him forward sending him to the floor this made someone

giggle then someone laughed at the top of their lungs. This made Sasuke curious then he heard someone say " Shhh" over Naruto's yelling.

Naruto wasn't happy about the way he was being treated so when Sasuke wasn't paying attention he tripped him.

Sasuke almost dodged it but his foot got caught on Naruto's so he fell falling the sameway Naruto did. Naruto got a kick out of this he laughed so hard his sides started to hurt when he stopped laughing he heard it.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and im sorry I lied I meant to say the next few chapters would be the best please dont get mad at me. Please review I need more I have to beat my other story for this chapter. **

**kyuubi: Review or else ( grins evil grin)**


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost unaudible when he laughed but when he stopped he heard it loud and clear like the chirp of a bird. The noise was coming

from a closet close by him, he picked himself up slowly then walked over to it. Before he could open it someone grabbed his hand, he

jerked his head around to find no one other than... the nurse. She didn't seem happy about what he was about to do he finally gave up

with a " hmmp." This pleased her but she didn't let go of his arm she just dragged him over to a chair.

He sat down unwillingly still mad about not getting to see what was in the closet that was making that noise. She checked out his face for

anything that could be infected but found nothing so instead she put some kind of cream on the stings. It stung a little so he winced a few

times but after awhile it subsided making him feel no pain at all. The nurse used something to pull out the stingers that were in his face but

she didn't know about his arms.

" Um Miss, I got stung on my arms also," said Naruto showing her his arms.

" Oh my, lets see what we got here."

She looked at both of his arms tehy looked worse than his face so she gave him the same treatment as before. When the nurse was done

she sighed with felief thankful that it was all over and that she could go back to reading. Sasuke walked over to her when Naruto got up

off of the chair and showed her where he got stung, she sighed then went back to what she was doing before instead she was working on

Sasuke. Sasuke didn't wince at the pain like Naruto did he just took it like a noble man. Once she was done she looked at her watch to

find that she had worked on these two boys for an hour. It was around twelve forty-five, which meant she still had to get ready and help

with lunch.

She started rushing around doing different things that Naruto didn't know about then she rushed Naruto and Sasuke out of the room.

They sighed then went to the kitchen to see if the food was ready yet since it was almost one o' clock. As they were walking in they

heard someone yelling and a lot of shuffling when they peeked they saw everyone rushing around. Naruto and Sasuke were just standing

there when someone pushed through them when they looked they found the nurse and she was wearing an apron. Naruto already knew

that they weren't ready yet so he walked off when he finally noticed Sasuke wasn't with him so he ran back.

He found Sasuke in kitchen helping with the cooking this surprised Naruto he had no clue that Sasuke could actually cook.

" Sasuke, you can cook!"

" Yea dope, I taught myself that's what you have to do when when you live alone."

" Oh, I forgot, sorry."

Naruto looked down at his feet remembering his childhood, it was just him in a lonely apartment no one caring about him everyone turned

away from him. They all hated him for what was inside him the nine tailed fox demon, kyuubi. Sasuke knew that look on Naruto's face,

Sasuke sometimes had it when he would remember soemthing horrible like the death of his parents. Sasuke held back his tears he didn't

want anyone to know this emotion that he has tried to erase. Sasuke knew this emotion to well and he didn't want to experience it again

never again. Naruto also knew this emotion to well and he also didn't want to experience it ever again.

Naruto closed his eyes trying to get rid of the images in his head of his horrible childhood. He shook his head a few times then felt dizzy

he tried to walk torward on of the chairs he just barely missed one of the chairs. He fell flat on his face Sasuke saw him and thought he

would get up after awhile but he didn't. Sasuke got worried so he walked over to Naruto and picked him up then took him to the nurse's

office. When he walked into the room he found three girls just standing there he didn't reconize any of them.

" Naruto-kun!" one of them yelled running up to Sasuke taking Naruto away from him and putting him on the bed.

Another one ran toward the bed to check on Naruto she had long pink hair Sasuke finally reconized her.

" Sakura, is that you?" asked Sasuke staring at her pale blue and green kimono.

" Yes, Sasuke," said Sakura blushing at Sasuke's stare.

Hinata sat next to Naruto worried about him once in awhile she would hear him whimper and one time she saw a single tear. She

checked his temperature to find that it had gone down it was 101degrees Ferenheit it went down three degrees. Now his temperature

was normal so she didn't have to worry so much she just had to make sure he rested easy.

" Well, we better go and help out," said Ino pushing Sakura and Sasuke out of the room so Hinata and Naruto could have more privacy.

Hinata put her hand on his cheek out lining his birthmarks, three little lines on both of his cheeks looking like whiskers. She closed her

eyes while brushing her fingers across his cheek when she opened her eyes she found two deep blue eyes staring at her. Hinata jumped

back blushign a deep red at what she was doing and that he saw her do it to that made it worse.

" Why'd you stop I liked it please continue," said a grinning Naruto knowing that he had hit one of her weak spots.

Naruto jumped off the bed, which wasn't a good idea since he was still a little dizzy so he fell but before he hit the ground Hinata caught

him. The only problem was that he was heavy so when she caught him they fell with Hinata on top.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter this might be good but not the best. I will tell you now the next two chapter will the best and there will be more Sasuke and Sakura but first there will be Naruto and Hinata. Now please review i would love to know your opinion.**

**Kyuubi: Review or else( snare)**


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata turned a deeper shade of red while Naruto had a light red tint to his cheeks making him even more adorible. Hinata tried to get up

but was pulled back by Naruto who had a firm lock around her waist. This made her blush more she was glad that she didn't faint

because if she did she would have missed what he said. With his arms wrapped around her waist she couldn't get away from him this

made him grin a foxy grin.

" You look lovely in this red and purple kimono it goes perfectly with your hair," whispered Naruto leaving a warm spot in her ear where

he whispered.

Naruto sat up bringing Hinata with him once they were in sitting position he made a daring move he brought his face closer to her's. She

could feel Naruto's breath on her face Hinata inhaled deeply his breath was intoxicating like chocolate. She couldn't take it any more his

breath and scent both invited her in so she accepted it. Hinata closed the gap between them bringing him closer at first he was surprised

by her sudden action but then he joined in.

They kissed passionately then they broke apart out of breath by their sudden action but they both loved it with the passion and desire

running through them. They both blushed at what had just happened but they both smiled at teh same time then they kissed very lightly

trying to take it slow.

* * *

Ino, Sakura, and somewhat Sauke stayed at the door watching what was happening at first it was boring then it finally got interesting. 

" OH MY GOSH! I can't believe Hinata actually did that wow she's brave I would have never made the first move!" exclaimed Ino in

amazement.

" She didn't make the first move Naruto did, didn't you see him lean in!" argued Sakura.

" Yes, she did!"

" No, she didn't!"

" Sasuke, who made the first move?" asked Sakura wanting him to side with her.

" Um, well, um. Naruto did."

He wasn't paying attention he was to busy looking at her dress and her curves.

_WOW! I've never noticed before but Sakura is beautiful no wonder Naruto used to liek her, why am I thinking about her,_ Sasuke

thought.

_Why is he staring at me is there somethign on my face or is it... No way that can't be it,_ thought Sakura.

Everyone was quiet and this was getting on Ino's nerves so she said,

" I'm going to find Shikamaru it's to boring here."

" Oh, he's in the backyard," said Sasuke without taking his eyes off of Sakura.

Sakura's blush turned a darker shade of red making her look like a cherry this made Sasuke grin knowing that she was blushign because

of him. Ino shook her head then went off to the backyard to find Shikamaru she left Sakura and Sasuke so they coudl have alone time.

Sakura stood still in a daze she couldn't believe that Sasuke could actually like her that way it amazed her.

_Oh my gosh, this is like a dream coem true so all I have to do is move closer to him, come on Sakura move,_ thought Sakura

mentally beating herself up for not moving.

Sasuke watched her expression change from shock to anger then to amazement it made her look even more attractive to Sasuke.

_She looks so cute with her expressions and blushes I just want to walk up to her and touch that beautiful face,_ thought Sasuke with a grin on his face.

He took a step closer making Sakura back up against the side of the door he took another step making Sakura's heart beat faster.

Sasuke's heart also beat faster he couldn't believe what he was doing or about to do. A blush suddenly reached his face as he

remembered the scene when Naruto and him looked through a crack in the door.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sasuke and Naruto were walking to the nurse's office when they suddenly heard giggles and awws coming from the room. They _

_walked slowly up to the door and peeked in, what they saw made both of them blush. The girls were in the room changing into _

_their kimonos they were whispering something, which made them giggle. One of the girls was blushing Sasuke reconized her as _

_Sakura but what he didn't expect to find was that she was just wearing a bra and underwear. Well actually all of the girls were _

_just wearing a bra and underwear but what stood out to him was Sakura. He didn't care about the others just her with her pink _

_bra and underwear matching her hair. Sasuke finally got up the courage to knock and get it over with he didn't want to see her _

_curves any more. They were surprised so they ran away so no one could see them the way they were Sauke was relieved._

_END FLASHBACK_

Sakura saw this his blush and the far away look that Shikamaru always got when he looked up at the clouds. This was her chance to do

something outragious but she didn't want to be the one to make the first move.

_Well, actually Sasuke made the first move since he was moving closer to me,_ thought Sakura.

_Cha! Yea he made the first move now it's my turn,_ yelled inner Sakura.

She took a step closer to him trying to fill in the gap between them Sasuke snapped out of his trance just in tiem to see Sakura move

forward.

" Oh no, you don't," whispered Sasuke just loud enough so she could hear him.

She stopped dead in her tracks by the way Sasuke was acting it was nothign like him, but she loved it either way.

" What are you going to do about it?" asked Sakura beign sexy.

This made him grin he walked closer to her when they were face to face he pushed her up against the wall.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter the next one will be up soon. The best is yet to come well I mean this chapter and the next then the next one after that. The best is probably going to be chapter 12 so stay tuned. Please review I want to knwo what i need to change or what not.**

**Kyuubi: Review or else( bares teeth)**


	12. Chapter 12

" Would you like me to take it slow or at the speed that we're going now?" asked Sasuke giving Sakura a choice.

" What do you mean by slow?" asked Sakura with a sweet smile on her face.

" Well, I mean like waiting till our first date to start doing what ever we were about to do," Sasuke whispered blowing his breath in her

face.

" OH HELL NO! I'm not waiting for our first date to actually experience this after awhile we can take it slow but not now!" exclaimed

Sakura grabbing ahold of Sasuke's waist pulling him closer.

" I see, so this is how it's going to be well then fine by me."

He put his hands against the wall then leaned forward kissing Sakura lightly then it got deeper more passionate sending desire and lust

through their bodies. They broke apart for a breather then went back in for more. Sakura loved every minute of his passion within his

kisses, which got deeper and deeper until Sasuke did something unexpected. He let his tongue move across her lips until they found an

opening after awhile his tongue went deeper and deeper into her mouth. Sakura allowed this it felt even better than before now their

tongues were intwined with each others.

Once again they broke apart they both were breathing hard from their passion and desire. Sakura was feeling a little light headed but she

didn't care all she wanted was more of everything passion, desire, lust, and even love. Her hands were still on his waist so she pulled

catching him off guard but he willingly let her. Now they were even closer she could even hear his heart beat, which was going crazy so

was her's. Sakura let go of his waist instead she grabbed his collar and pulled him down so she could kiss him deeply. Sasuke broke

apart then kissed down her neck inhaling her sweet scent he tehn kissed back up. All the mean while Sakura would either make a

groaning sound or say his name sending chills down his spine.

They would have gone even further but Sasuke sensed someone coming so they went into the nurse's office. Sasuke seemed to have

forgotten that Naruto and Hinata were in there doing who knows what.

* * *

Ino had just walked out of the back door when she saw Shikamaru just lying there on the ground she ran over to him worried. She got on 

her knees then leaned her head on his chest to check to see if he was still alive. He was still breathing so that was a good sign but what

worried her was the speed of his heart beat. Shikamaru's heart beat was going wils it was like it was going to pop out of his chest.

" Um, do you mind getting off my chest so I can sit up?" asked Shikamaru.

" Oh sorry, and I'm not on you literally it's just my head," said Ino moving her head and sat straight up.

Shikamaru just smiled then looked up at teh sky to watch the clouds go by with nothing to worry about. He kept his gaze on the clouds

until he felt something on his shoulder he looked down to find a sleeping Ino. He just smiled then put his arm around her so now her head

was on his chest. He actually liked it he was very contint with their position he really didn't mind. Ino lifted up her head after awhile smiling

she then looked up at the sky while Shikamaru looked at her admiring the way she looked.

_Wow she looks beautiful in that blue and purple kimono that she's wearing and she actually has her hair down,_ thought

Shiakamaru.

" Um Ino, your hair, um looks good down," Shikamaru finally said looking up at the sky trying to cover up his blush.

Ino noticed this so she to looked up at the sky then covered her blushing face with her hair. Shikamaru looked down at her face finding

that he couldn't so he lifted up his hand. He brushed his hand against her hair then moved it behind her ear so he could see her blushing

face better. Shikamaru grinned then leaned his head down closer to her face Ino did the same thing. Their lips locked together sending

desire through both of them at first it was as light as a feather then it got deeper. Soon Ino's arms were wrapped around Shikamaru's

neck while his arms were around Ino's waist. When ever their kisses would deepen Shikamaru would pull Ino closer to him making both

of their heart beats go wild.

They broke apart a few times taking little breathign breaks so tehy wouldn't run out of breath and faint. Soon enough they went back in

this time the kiss was deeper they kissed for awhile then Shikamaru did something he never thought he would. He let his tongue outline

Ino's lips ready to dive in when it got the chance. Ino loved the feel of hsi tongue on her lips she let him do that for a bit before she

actually let him in. When she did he moved his tongue all in her mouth tasting everything like what she had eaten lately.

Once an all over taste test he locked his tongue with hers it was like their tongues were doing some kind of dance. They finally broke

apart breathless then Shikamaru got up this confused Ino but she went along with it. He grabbed her hand then walked back inside he

had just remembered that it was past one o' clock. They walked inside when they did they were bombarded with yelling and screaming

from no one other than Naruto. Both of them walked into the kitchen to find everyone sitting around a table.

The plates and silverware were already set all they were waiting on was the food that was why Naruto was yelling.

" Come on already! I'm staring I need food now!" exclaimed Naruto holding his stomach.

" Shut up! You idiot can't you at least wait a few more minutes!" yelled Sakura while hitting Naruto in the head.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter just to let you know it has Shikamaru and Ino in it so everyoen be happy. I loved all of your reviews now please review more.**

**Kyuubi: Review or else( glares)**


	13. Chapter 13

" Hey! What was that for?" asked Naruto rubbbing his head in pain.

" You were getting on my nerves," said Sakura calmly looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke had a huge grin on his face from Sakura's statement he looked over to Sakura to find her looking at him. She was smiling at him in

her usual way it looked like they were reading each others minds. Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura confused then he looked to

Shikamaru to see if he knew what was going on. Shikamaru just shrugged he didn't know anything but he did have a guess of course he

wasn't going to say it. Shikamaru didn't want to get involved because for one thing it was just to troublesome teh other was because he

was just afraid of what Sakura would do to him.

He felt a chill go down his spine just thinking about it he shivered whatever she would do to him would be better than what would happen

to Naruto. Shikamaru snickered at his little thought Ino noticed this so she wanted to know what he was thinking he leaned down and

whispered it to her. Ino couldn't contain herself she laughed her butt off this got everyone's attention except Naruto's. He was to busy

thinking about food to actually pay attention to the noise that Ino was making. Ino and Shikamaru both told everyone except Naruto since

as you know he didn't know what was going on.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Shikamaru were all snickering and giggling while Sasuke just grinned. Naruto finally snapped out of his daze to

find all eyes on him it made him a little uncomfortable it felt like something bad was going to happen.

**Your in for it now kit, snickered Kyuubi.**

_I was wondering when you would show up but why would I be in for it I didn't do anything,_ thought Naruto a little scared.

" Um g-guys, w-why a-are you s-staring at m-me l-like t-that?" asked a stuttering Naruto.

They all looked like they had just made an evil plot, which they might have but all of these thoughts scare Naruto

_Hmm, what are the chances of me getting out of this alive?_ he asked Kyuubi.

**I would have to say slim to none do you have any other ideas?** **asked Kyuubi.**

_Um, well no, but I think running might be a posibility I guess,_ thought Naruto.

**Well, then start running to get ahead start,** **replied Kyuubi.**

Naruto came back to his body when he did a wonderful scent hit his nostrils making his mouth water.

" You finally came back we thought you were dead you didn't move a muscle," said Ino with her arm wrapped around Shikamaru's.

" Where were you or better yet what were you doing?" asked Sakura.

" Oh, I was just talking to ky...," Naruto cut off he wasn't about to tell everyone his secret or at least not now.

" What did you say, Naruto-kun?" asked a small voice behind him.

He turned around to find an indigo haired girl staring up at him it made him blush when he would look into her beautiful lavender eyes.

" Oh, um, I was just thinking about, um, you," said a very sly fox whos name is Naruto.

" Oh," said a blushing Hinata embarressed about what Naruto had just said.

_That was a close one I almost told them I'm glad I stopped just in time,_ thought Naruto.

**Yea, great job kit, for being an idiot that is,** **replied Kyuubi.**

" Hey!" said Naruto but of course that was supposed to be in his head.

" Hey what, Naruto? Who are you talkin to?" asked Sakura getting a little worried.

" Oh, um, no one I just remembered about the food," said Naruto with a low sigh.

**Great save kit, now all you have to do is keep your mouth shut! snared Kyuubi.**

_Wow, we're touching today aren't we,_ thought Naruto sacastically.

"Naruto! Naruto are you in there!" yelled someone.

Naruto shook his head then looked to where the voice came from he found Sakura staring at him she looked a little worried.

" Yeah Sakura, what is it is something wrong?" asked Naruto confused.

" Yeah, something is wrong, you I've been callin your name for the past five minutes with no response from you."

" Oh, sorry just in my own little world I'm fine really don't worry," reasured Naruto.

Sakura nodded still worried but didn't want to show it so she continued to eat her beef stew. naruto watched for a bit then looked down

to find he also had beef stew he then he looked around to find everyone had beef stew. Naruto gladly dug into the stew he seemed to

love it since he savored it in his mouth. He let it run down his throat very slowly letting its taste fill his mouth then it slide down leaving him

depressed that it was gone. Naruto did that for a few minutes until it actually was gone leaving him sad and depressed.

Hinata saw this so she slide her bowl toward him so he could have it Naruto looked toward Hinata and smiled. He then slurped up the

soup enjoying it all then he remembered something about the deal that they made with the old man.

" Hey Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, I thought all of you were supposed to serve us food and drinks," said Naruto.

**Good going kit, now we're going to get our asses kicked by Ino and Sakura, sighed kyuubi.**

_What do you mean? _asked Naruto.

Naruto came back to reality to find Ino and Sakura glarign at him.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter I know not that interesting but the next one will I hope everyone is happy. Please review I would like to know your opinions.**

**Kyuubi: Wooohooo I got a part in the story(coughs) I mean review or else ( licks lips)**


	14. Chapter 14

He gulped he started getting up from his chair slwoly trying not to provoke them like what you would do with a wild animal. Sakura and

Ino noticed this it just made it worse nwo they were cracking their knuckles.

**Ha ha kit, I can't wait to see this. Wait Shit! I'm in your body so that means... run kit run! yelled Kyuubi.**

He was about to run until someone came up behind him and stopped him from going anywhere he was to afraid to turn around. Naruto

finally got up the courage to turn around slowly to see who was behind him. When he turned around all the way he saw the old man

looking him straight in the eyes.

" Well Naruto, you are correct that was in the deal but I thought that I would just let them relax," said the old man eyeing all of teh girls.

" Then why do they have to wear a kimono to relax?" asked a suspicious Naruto.

" Well, um, so they look beautiful and elegant while relaxing."

" Hmm, whatever," said Naruto shaking his head.

_I bet he just wants to watch thme then pretend that he's having his way with them._

**Kit, I know what you think you want to do the same thing with Hinata, said Kyuubi.**

This made him blush a light shade of pink almost unnoticable.

" No, I don't!" yelled Naruto not thinking about keeping what he said in his head.

" Um, Naruto-kun, you don't what?" asked Hinata nervously.

The sound of her voice and her face made naruto blush a deep shade of red, which everyone saw making them wonder.

" I don't, um, I don't, um, gotta go," said a blushing Naruto while running out of the house.

**Good going kit, that's the second time that's happened and I told you so, snickered Kyuubi.**

Naruto ran to the backyard trying to find peace, which would never happen with the Kyuubi inside of him.

" GRRRR! JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto at the top his lungs scaring away the few birds that were there.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to, it was either now or never and he chose now he didn't want to live like this anymore. naruto pulled

a kunai out of his pouch on his leg then got ready.

**Kit, don't do this it's not worth it, persuaded Kyuubi.**

_What do you care, it's not like it matter to you about what I do, _replied Naruto coldly.

**Kit, don't please I'm begging you, think about the people who would miss you like that indigo haired girl, pleaded Kyuubi.**

Hinata's face flashed into his mind making him stop for a second before he shook his head to get her face out of his mind.

_She will be better off if I just didn't exist then she could find a nice guy who would love her back,_ sighed Naruto trying to hold

back his tears.

**Kit, your not feeling good you're probably running a fever again, growled Kyuubi.**

_So what if I am it's not like it matters I'm going to die anyways so I'm just better off._

**Please kit, don't do this you will just regret it when it's all over so just stop now while you still have a chance, pleaded **

**Kyuubi.**

_So what at least I'll be rid of you and they will forget about me plus no one will get hurt,_ replied Naruto.

**It's not like you can save everyone by doing this they still will die with or without you that's just how it is, sighed Kyuubi.**

_I DON'T CARE! I'll do it anyways for all of the people who have died because of you! _yelled Naruto.

**Please don't I'm begging you at least live for yourself and the ones who love you, said Kyuubi at first his voice was full blast **

**but it seemed to be getting lower now it was just barely a whisper.**

Suddenly the voice died away all together at first it didn't sink in until Naruto tried to talk to him. Naruto came back to reality when he did

he felt searing pain in his chest he looked down to find that he had actually stabbed himself. His vision got blurry now he could barely see

but the worst was his knees were caving in. Just before he fell he heard a sweet voice like an angels call his name in a worried tone. Soon

after he blacked out but not before he flet the pain in his chest and he also heard a cough from far away.

After awhile he heard voices all over the place non of them made sense to him it was like they were speaking a different language. This all

confused him so he tried to go back to that realm or world that he was at before. Once he tried he couldn't but he did remember teh

place with great detail the only thing was he didn't know where he was.

_FLASBACK_

_He had just blacked out when he woke up he found himslf infront of a big golden gate with pictures of wings and feathers. _

_Naruto walked closer to the gate when he did it opened just enough for his body to fit in through. There was a gust of wind _

_bringing the smell of fresh cut flowers ou tinto the open when he tried walking toward teh smell he couldn't. He felt somethign _

_tugging om his body he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. When he looked at his body he found that in fact it was _

_being torn apart and something was coming out._

_All of a sudden the air got tense like something bad was coming or was it that it was already there. The thing was being pulled _

_harder and harder and he felt like it was pulling out his soul or something he needed to be himself. The pain was unbareable he _

_couldn't take it anymore he let out a whimper then he screamed in agony._

* * *

**I hope everyoen likes it i know very sad and i know not all of you understand what just happened so i will explain. Okay he couldn't take living with the Kyuubi inside him anymore so he tried to kill himself. Hinata saw him since she was running after him and that was the angel he saw so there you go. Ill explain more in the next chapter so please review.**

**Kyuubi: I showed up again oh and poor kit I hope he is alright( coughs) review or else( glares)**


	15. Chapter 15

_Soon the pain was gone and in its place was a loose, breezy feeling in his chest or you could call it his soul. Naruto was _

_breathing hard from __all of the pain and agony but he still had strength. All of a sudden he felt a gust of wind then heard a loud _

_cry from behind him and it sounded__ sad. Naruto looked behind him to find a huge red fox-like animal with nine tails. At first he _

_didn't reconize it then a __picture flashed __infront of his face it was of a big nine tailed fox destroying a town._

**" Kit, you have to help me by waking up so I'll be free of this hell."**

_When Naruto heard this, he didn't understand what Kyuubi meant by he would be free of this hell then he saw it. A big blood red _

_appeared out of nohere the gate had instead of wings it had horns and little creatures with pointy tails. When it showed up, the _

_air seemed to be__ sufficating and teh heat seemed to have picked up. It got hot all of a sudden when the gate appeared out of _

_thin __air literally__the air was so tense, hot, and humid._

_" Kyuubi, how do wake up I thought I was supposed to go through that gate?" asked Naruto pointing at the golden gate._

**" You have tp figure that out for yourself, kit, I can't help you out just do it fast before I get pulled through that gate," **

**replied Kyuubi pointing at he red gate with one of his tails.**

_Naruto sighed then tried as hard as he could to wake himself up with no success until the third try. He all of a sudden heard _

_voices but_ _couldn't understand them it was like they were speaking a different language._

_End Flashback_

He reluctantly opened his eyes slowly when he finally did he could barely see a thing so he had to blink a few times. When he could see

clearly, he looked around the room and what he saw brought questions into his head. Naruto tried to sit up but when he did he hit

something solid on his chest. When he looked down, he found a fragile looking indigo haired girl just lying there.

_Why didn't I feel the warmth before actually the real question is why didn't I see her before,_ Naruto asked himself.

He was looking up when he asked himself but when he looked down he found her stirring this made him nervous so he decided to

pretend to sleep. As he closed his eyes, Hinata lifted up her head then yawned that made Naruto grin but he hid it.

" Oh, good he's still and thank goodness he stopped whimpering and screaming," said Hinata out loud.

_Hmm, I was whimpering and screaming... oh right that was when I was being torn apart,_ thought Naruto with a grim face.

All of a sudden he felt something soft and warm touch his face it scared him at first but then he calmed down after a bit. The touch was

light the fingers barely touched his face like the person was to afraid to even touch him but they got up the courage. Naruto wanted to

open his eyes but was afraid that he would scare them. So he stayed as still as he could while still breathing and looking like he was

asleep. The touch soon left it left a warm spot on his cheek making a chill go down his back.

He couldn't take it any more he had to open his eyes he wanted to see who it was quick before they got scared. Naruto's eyelids flew

open revealing his deep blue eyes but of course the one stroking his cheek didn't notice. When his eyelids flew open, he saw indigo hair

and the only person who came to mind was Hinata. He looked the person up and dwon to find that in fact it was Hinata, and she was still

wearing her red and purple kimono. Naruto grinned one of his fox like grins but Hinata didn't notice she was to into her thoughts.

_Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I..._thought Naruto his grin widening.

He sat up then inched his body quietly toward her trying not to scare her to death when he was close enough he extended his right arm.

As he did so, Hinata was coming out of her trance so he had to do it quickly. Naruto's hand finally reached her face then he lifted his

other hand so now both of his hands were placed on each side of her face. Hinata's lavender eyes opened wide at eh sudden touch from

Naruto's hands she was to shocked to even move or breath.

Before he dived in he whispered with a grin,

" Hinata-chan, I think it would be wise to breath before you faint."

Hinata gave in so she let out all of the air that she seemed to be holding then she took a deep breath and let it out. That was when he

seemed to have dived in because the next thing she knew his lips were on her's. This surprised Hinata, when she came out of her trance

to find Naruto's lips on her's. She finally relaxed after awhile then deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. Naruto

grinned through the kiss at Hinata's bold action he also tried a bold action by letting his tongue lightly brush against her lips.

Hinata started giggling, which made Naruto stop and pull his lips away giving her a sad but confused face. She gave him an innocent smile

then said,

" Sorry Naruto-kun, but it tickled I couldn't help it."

" Oh really," said Naruto with a grin, " well then."

" Naruto-kun, wha-what a-are y-you d-doing?" stuttered Hinata.

Naruto was edging closer and closer to Hinata while she backed away with a bright blush on her face. She scooted her chair out of the

way so she could move freely without bumping into something. When he got closer to the edge of the bed he fell landing on top of Hinata

with his hands behind her head. Soon after the door creaked open making both of them turn their heads toward it.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter we will soon know what has happened to Naruto in later chapters but for now we have to find out who is at the door and wander if Naruto will be all right. Please review I love to know what you think of my story.**

**Kyuubi: Well that sucks I should be in more( coughs) review or else( snares)**


	16. Chapter 16

" Oh my, I guess I'll come back later," said a voice behind the cracked door.

Hinata and Naruto were just to shocked to say anything about their situation that they seemed to be in because of Naruto. After the door

closed Naruto looked down at Hinata to find a dark red blush was creeping up her face. Naruto was lost in a trance when he looked into

Hinata's lavender eyes, which showed every single emotion. Hinata stared back at him looking at his deep blue eyes, and it seemed like

she was falling in the ocean. His eyes would change shades with his emotions they would either be light or dark blue.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Hinata finally asked,

" Um, Naruto-kun, do you mind getting off of me?"

" Oh, um, sorry," said a blushing Naruto as he said that a grin crept up his face.

_Uh Oh, this isn't good especially when he has that grin on his face,_ thought Hinata.

Naruto got up but he felt dizzy or so Hinata thought he wobbled to the bedside then plopped down flat. Hinata getting worried ran over

to his side not knowing that he had a michevious grin on his face. When she reached out her hand to check Naruto's temperature,

something grabbed her hand. She looked up to find Naruto with that grin on his face holding her hand with just a little bit of pressure.

Hinata was surprised even though she knew something like this would happen sooner or later today.

She surpressed her surprise into a blank mask, but her eyes still held teh surprise from the incident. It felt like a year before he pulled her

arm lightly but it was only a few seconds. When he pulled her, she fell face down into his chest, which looked muscular up close. Hinata

stared at his chest, blushing for a few seconds until Naruto put a finger under her chin lifting up her face. Now she was looking into teh

eyes of the man that she loved and always would.

Naruto also looked into the eyes of the woman that he loved and always would even after death. Well teh last part of course almost

happened so now he knew what to expect when he dies. Then a thought hit him and he just jad to see if he was still there in his mind.

_Kyuubi, are you there? Can you hear me say something if you can,_ thought Naruto.

**Yeah kit, what do you want? asked Kyuubi.**

_I just wanted to know if you were still there and all since you almost went to hell,_ replied Naruto.

**Yeah Yeah, now, kit, we will never speak of that place again do you understand? asked Kyuubi.**

_I understand well I better be getting back Hinata is probably worried,_ replied Naruto.

When Naruto came back, he had completely forgotten about the position he was in so when he came to out of his trance he saw Hinata.

When he saw her, a blush crept up his face from the sight of their position but he actually liked the way they were ( figures). A blush also

crept up Hinata's face but for a different reason than Naruto's. She was blushing from how close she was to Naruto and that she was

actually touching him. She felt dizzy, her head started to pulse then her lavender eyes started to crisscross after a while they closed and

her head fell on his chest.

_I'm touching Naruto-kun,_ that was Hinata's last thought before she fainted.

Naruto noticed this at first he was worried then a grin appeared on his face smbolizing he had an evil plan. Hinata was just waking up

from her faint when he started his evil plan involing her( of course). Her eyes fluttered open to find something warm on top of her that was

when she found Naruto's face inches from her's. She was shocked she didn't knwo how she got on the bottom or when it seemed to have

happened at all. Naruto still had that grin on his face meaning that his plan wasn't over yet but what could he be planning.

Hinata had both of her hands on his chest with her arms outstretched holding her away from him. He looked down at her arms then

looked back at her face teh grin stayed in place as he pulled both of her hands away. He only had to use one hand for two reasons; one

because her arms were so light; two because he had to keep himself up so he wouldn't crush her. Her arms fell limp to her side so now

she had nothing to keep Naruto from getting closer to her. This scared Hinata, yet at the same time she felt content with a hint of flirtatious

desire.

Naruto stared into her eyes with that grin plastered to his face from how his plan had actually worked. Usually when he tried a plan it

either ends up going wrong or going wrong with him trapped in something. It seemed like Naruto was in a trance since he didn't move,

wasn't trying anything, or even talking. Hinata noticed all of these things, which made her grin one of Naruto's famous grins. It seemed like

Hinata wasn't in control of her body since she was going to do something the shy Hinata would never do.

She grabbed Naruto's collar pulling him closer to her that way when Naruto snapped out of his trance with a grin. This bold move

surprised him but that wasn't the only thing, she also wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto was to shocked and in the moment to

notice someone standing in the doorway.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon I hope. I know everyone is wondering who is this person well I bet everyone has a guess. Please review I would love to knwo your opinion on my story and if you have any ideas then let me know I might add it.**

**Kyuubi: DAMNIT I wasn't really in thsi chapter( coughs) review or else( glares)**


	17. Chapter 17

The person just stood there for a few seconds shocked at what they were seeing then they yelled,

" What the hell are you two doing!"

They seemed like they didn't hear what the person yelled until Naruto yelled without turning around,

" Shut the hell up and get out of this room can't you see we're busy!"

" What did you say? Oh no, no, no one tells me to shut up except Sasuke-kun!"

That's when Naruto finally got the message, suddenly he turned pale now just figuring out who the person was.

**Your in for it now, kit, laughed Kyuubi.**

_Gulp, um, Kyuubi, are you sure?_ asked Naruto.

**No kit, I'm not, replied Kyuubi.**

Naruto turned his head to find a pissed off Sakura in the doorway glaring at him for something reason.

" S-sorry S-S-Sakura, I didn't know it was you."

" Don't waste your breath, Naruto," said Sakura still glaring.

Hinata looked from Naruto to Sakura then back not knowing what was going on or what she could do.

" Um Naruto-kun, what's going on?" asked a confused Hinata.

Naaruto didn't say anything he just stared at Sakura with his deep blue eyes wide open scared. Sakura took a step forward with an evil

grin on her face making her look like she had just cracked.

" Um Sakura, I think you need some medical help or we might have to take you to the looney bin."

" Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata.

That had done it, Sakura went over the deep end she started laughing hysterically while twitching, which made it seem she really was

crazy. Naruto turned back to Hinata then whispered in her ear,

" If I don't survive this I want you to know that...I...love...you."

" Naruto-kun, don't be like that your just doubting yourself the Naruto I know would never do that," and she meant it.

Tears were flowing down her face and it made Naruto's heart ache to see her in such a state. Naruto flipped over now Hinata was on top

while Naruto was on the bottom so now she could cry on his chest.

That was when it happened, Hinata lifted up her head then climbed off the bed to stand right in front of Sakura. Naruto was shocked at

her action he had only seen this side once before and he liked it( figures). It seemed liek she was a different person or like someone had

possessed her it was a side of her that no one had seen before. He was to shocked to actually see what was going on, which was Hinata

beating the shit out of Sakura. Hinata was using her gentle fist technique while sakura used her super strength, but it was amazing that

Hinata was winning.

Sakura and Hinata didn't even notice their teammate was watching teh fight, but when they did it was near the end.

Sico came running in the room then stood beside the two girls when he stood there he extended both of his arms. both hands landed on

their asses, which was a bad idea since they were already mad. Hinata and Sakura at eh same time punched him in teh stumach then

slapped him in the face. They also kicked him across the room he slammed against one of the walls it seemed that they had knocked him

out. A few seconds into the fight the shock wore off so Naruto saw the whole thing with the perverted old man.

_Serves him right,_ thought Naruto with a smirk.

Suddenly Hinata's and Sakura's bodies swayed then they fell, but before they hit the floor Naruto and Sasuke caught them.

* * *

" What was that noise?" asked a black haired guy with his hair up in a ponytail. 

" I don't know, Shikamaru, lets go find out," said a blonde haired girl.

" How about we stay here," replied Shikamaru while winking at the blonde.

She blushed a light shade of pink then giggled while looking down at her feet not looking up at Shikamaru.

" Well, I guess I'll go since you two idiots are going to be busy," said another black haired guy.

" Okay, bye, Sasuke!" yelled the blonde.

Sasuke stalked off to find out who was making the racket when he did he was surprised to see who it was. He found Sakura and Hinata

fighting and also that Hinata was beating the shit out of Sakura. When the battle neared teh end, Sico came running almost knocking

Sasuke over. Sico walked up to the girls then grabbed both of their asses, Sasuke knowing what would happen smirked. Both of the girls

kicked, slapped, and punched Sico until he was knocked out when he hit the wall.

After a while Hinata and Sakura swayed until they fell, but before they hit teh floor Sasuke and Naruto caught them. Saskue held Sakura

in his arms waiting for her to wake up. Her eyelids fluttered open taking in the surrounding then looked up at Sasuke confused about what

had happened. She tried to sit up but Sasuke wouldn't allow it he pushed her back down then said,

" You have used up to much chakra you need to rest now."

Sakura sighed but did as she was told lying down on Sasuke's lap staring up at him while he stared at her. They both blushed looking

away from each other then looking back with a grin on both of their faces.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter teh next one should be up soon I hope you enjoy. There will be more Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter. I will try to add in some Ino and Shikamaru but before that please review.**

**Kyuubi: DAMNIT WOMAN ADD ME IN SOME MORE( coughs) review or else( snares)**


	18. Chapter 18

They stayed like that for a bit before Sasuke got up with Sakura in his arms bridal style and carried her out of the room. Sakura's kimino

was cut at the side from the fight and Sasuke couldn't stop looking at it. Sasuke found an empty room with furniture just what he wanted,

he walked toward the bed, which was against teh left wall. He sat Sakura down on the bed and let her get comfortable before he asked,

" Why were you fighting Hinata?"

" Well, um, Naruto pissed me off so I was going to kick his ass, but before I knew it Hinata was kicking my ass," said an embarressed

Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked then leaned his head in to reach her face to touch lips making Sakura smile from the action. They broke apart then

Sasuke after a while got up, this made Sakura sad so she gave him her puppy dog face. He just smirk and turned away, she wasn't going

to have this so she extended her arm grabbing a hold of his arm. When she had a secure grip, she pulled him in making him fall on top of

her but Sakura really didn't mind. Sasuke was surprised but went along with it so he put his hands above her head so he wouldn't fall and

hurt her.

She just smiled then she did something she would never do, wait this is Sakura so she probably would do it. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's

waist pulling him closer to her making Sasuke smirk at her bold move his heart beat faster. He felt like he had just finished a match at eh

speed his heart was racing and sakura could tell. Her heart also was beating faster and faster until she felt like her heart was going to

explode or jump out of her chest. All of a sudden one of Sakura's hands went lower surprising Sasuke his eyes growing wider.

In a single swift movement Sasuke's hand was on her's stopping her from doing anything unappropriate that he wouldn't want.

" Your such a bad girl, that's what I like about you, but you can't do that without my promission," said a smirking Sasuke but at teh same

time blushing.

Sakura made one of her puppy dog faces looking like she was about to cry, which actually made Sasuke's smirk dissappear.

" In good time you can but not right now in someone else's house," replied Sasuke with a grin on his face from seeing Sakura's face light

up.

After a while he leaned in to lock lips with Sakura then she made it deeper by wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed liek that

for a few seconds until they broke apart to breath then went right back in. This time Sasuke trailed hsi tongue across her lips just waiting

for its chance to enter, she finally let him in after a while. Both of their tongues intwined together then they wnet their seperate ways

searching all over each others mouths. They broke apart after a few seconds out of breath they started breathing hard probably from not

enough oxygen.

Sakura smiled up at sasuke looking into his black eyes feeling relaxed and protected like nothing could hurt her. It was liek Sasuke was

her knight in shining armor or better yet her ninja in shining armor. That sounded better, since he was a ninja and in fact could protect her

from any harm. Sasuke stared into Sakura's teal eyes feeling like they were on a ship out at sea since Sakura's personality was like the

sea.

One moment she could be calm then the next pissed off for no reason at all just liek the sea or ocean if want. Her eyes matched her mood

and personality at the same time that was another thing that he liked about her. They stayed liek that for a bit then all of a sudden Sasuke

heard footsteps so he grabbed Sakura's hand. He pulled her to one of the closets then closed the door they both were inside the closet

close together. Sasuke was behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist while her's layed on top of his.

" Well, isn't thsi cozy and I thought this wouldn't happen again," whispered Sasuke with a grin planted on his face.

Sakura turned around so she could look at him properly then whispered,

" This position is much better."

" It seems that you're right so what now."

Sakura shrugged then wrapped her arms around his neck so now they were comfortable and could kiss much better. They kissed for a

bit trying not to make any noise since they didn't know if the person was still there or not. When they didn't hear anything, they peeked

through the cracked door to find no one in sight so they crept out. When they did, they found someone making out on the bed as they

got closer they saw blonde hair. That could only be Ino, her hair was back in a ponytail, and she was making out with Shikamaru one of

the laziest ninjas in Konaha.

Ino and Shikamaru hadn't noticed them yet so they decided to have some fun they went back into the closet. Sasuek was the one who

came up with the idea the only problem was how were they going to pull it off. Sakura grinned then whispered in Sasuke's ear the plan of

how they were going to pull it off when she was doen he smirked. Their plan was set into action but first they needed to use their jutsus

without making a sound. Once that was done they made the sounds, which scared the shit out of Ino.

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru were both locked in each others mouths and they were trying to find a room where they could make out in private. 

Shikamaru finally found one actually he hit it then pushed it open he looked around the room and found what he was looking for. He

found a bed just across the room so they moved toward it then fell onto it. Soon they were doing the same thing with their tongues

twisted together and barely taking breaks. Their mouths parted tehn Shikamaru went dwo nher neck giving each little thing a kiss while

Ino moaned with pleasure.

Then she heard it a single groan coming from a far thsi scared Ino so she asked Shikamaru,

" Did you hear that?"

* * *

**Well I hope everyone likes that chapter there will be more laughter and romance to come just read and relax. Please review i woudl love to hear your comments and i might even add things fro you in the story if you want just ask.**

**Kyuubi: DAMN YOU WOMAN YOU DIDN'T PUT ME IN ( coughs) review or HEY GET OFF OF ME C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only DAMN YOU!!!!! GROWLS**


	19. Chapter 19

" Hear what?" asked Shikamaru not really paying attention. 

" T-that g-groaning noise," stuttered Ino her eyes darting back and forth.

" It was probably just you," reasured Shikamaru.

Ino just nodded weakly and took a deep breath to clear her mind of any nonsense that she might have been thinking. When she had

cleared her mind she looked into Shikamaru's eyes to find compassion. He looked at her lovingly then kissed her on the lips holding still

just taking in everything. Then all of a sudden he lifted up his head looking toward the closet then he smirked he had finally figured it out.

Sasuke knew this also that was the only flaw if Shikamaru figured it out then told Ino.

As Sasuke watched he saw that in fact Shikamaru had figured it out but what puzzled him was that Shikamaru wasn't telling Ino. Then it

hit him, his eyes grew wide he knew why he wanted her to figure it out on her own then let her beat them up. It was ingenious but it

wasn't going to work since he was going to run away even though it was a cowardly act. Sasuke whispered in Sakura's ear the plan of

what they were going to do and why. Sakura's eyes were bugling out of her head at how scared she was at what Ino might do if she

actually found out it was them.

They both did hand sighns then dissappeared in a puff of smoke they ended up in front of the door where Ino and Shikamaru were they

let out a deep sigh they were finally away sort of. They ran quickly but quietly to some other place besides where they were right now

they finally slowed to a stop. They had come across the nurse's office or client where Naruto and Hinata were, a smirk came across their

faces. Sasuke and Sakura had a plan that involved scaring them silly, which would be pretty easy if I say so myself. Sasuke slowly

opened up the door trying not to make it creak, which was hard to do you should try it sometime.

They crept into the room looking from the right to the left to see if anyone was there in sight but found no one. Naruto and Hinata were

nowhere to be found they weren't even on the bed it was like they had completely dissappeared. They looked all over the room the only

place they hadn't looked was the closet. Sakura was afraid of what they would find her imagination was getting to her by sending her

horrible pictures. The things that popped into her head were horrible pictures of either they were murdered or they were doing things.

She felt a feeling of something bad was going to happen and she couldn't shake it it was liek a bad dream. Sakura looked around the

room trying to figure out what might happen then she saw it. A kunai was coming toward them they managed to dodge it in time but they

wondered where did it come from. They both looked toward teh closet since that was the only place the person could be hiding. Sasuke

ran toward the door then pulled it with enough force that it came off its hinges instead of just opening. Sakura was surprised at what she

saw it was nothing she ever expected.

When Sasuke opened the door, he found Naruto and Hinata in a fighting stance, which meant they thought Sasuke and Sakura were

enemies.

" You Idiot! You could have killed one of us!" yelled Sakura at teh top of her lungs.

" Hey, what are you yelling for!" Naruto yelled back.

Hinata looked from Naruto to Sakura then back again sighing she said,

" Naruto-kun, calm down Sakura is mad at you for throwing that kunai you could have hurt one of them."

" Oh, um, sorry I thought you two were enemies," said Naruto rubbing the back of his head while blushing.

Sakura just rolled her eyes then walked away with Sasuke right behind her smirking for no reason at all. Naruto stared after them for a

few minutes then he started mumbling under his breath about Sakura and Sasuke, but Hinata couldn't hear him. He walked out of the

closet then walked over to the bed so he could sit down comfortably. Naruto just sat there thinking, can he think, I guess so but that's not

the point the point is that he was thinking. Hinata watched him sit there then she finally moved her legs, which was hard to do in her case

anyways with her being shy and all.

She walked slowly trying not to disturb him as she got closer she found that he wasn't thinking at all he was actually asleep while sitting

up. Hinata smiled then leaned Naruto down so now he was lying on the bed instead of sitting. She pulled the covers over him so he

wouldn't get cold then she layed beside him looking at his adorible face sleeping. She wrapped her arms around him then drifted off to

sleep with an image of his face printed into her mind not leaving her sight. Two hours went by but it felt like only minutes when they heard

someone yell,

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO!"

Naruto's and Hinata's eyes flew open at the sudden noise then looked at the doorway to find a red faced Ino yelling at the top of her

lungs. They were both confused then they looked at each other wondering if the other knew then they both blushed. They both lifted up

the covers and were relieved that their clothes were still on.

" We didn't do anything, I think!" yelled Naruto looking back at Ino.

" Oh really, then why are you two in bed together?"

" Um, well, we fell asleep **that's** all," replied Hinata now joining in.

" Well I have another theory of what happened," shrieked Ino.

" What's that?" Naruto and Hinata both asked.

" That you two did it, then you both got tired afterwards then fell asleep," said a very smug Ino.

" WHAT?!" they both exclaimed.

Ino just smirked thinking that she had figured it all out by herself.

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and the next one will be up soon. I would love to read your comments on my story so please review.**

**Kyuubi: You didn't add me DAMN YOU ( coughs) review or else ( glares)**


	20. Chapter 20

Hinata and Naruto were both to stunned to say a word about their prodicument that they seemed to be in. Ino was to hard headed to

explain anything to so they were in a tough spot until someone would help. They waited but no one came so Ino left with a smirk on her

face and Hinata nad Naruto just layed there. They finally got up and walked out of the room hand in hand looking into each others eyes.

They walked into the kitchen to find everyone staring at them with curious eyes this made Hinata and Naruto nervous.

They both looked at each other then to everyone else looking at each person carefully wondering what they were up to. Naruto looked at

everyone then something caught his eye it was a little black clock above Sasuke's head. It read four o'clock in the afternoon when he saw

that his eyes bulged everyone noticed this and it scared them.

" HOLY SHIT! It's four o'clock we have to go now!" yelled Naruto.

" DAMNIT NARUTO! You scared the shit out of us!" exclaimed Sakura and Ino at the same time.

Naruto cringed he knew what was going to happen next first Sakura would beat him up then Ino would join in. He winced he could

already feel the pain in his chest and head from their punches, which really hurt. He sunk to the floor then tried to crawl away but it was

useless since they had already caught up with him. Naruto tried to run away but he couldn't since they had their hands on his collar pulling

him like a dog. He clawed at the floor trying to get a hold of something, which of course there was nothing.

He passed by Sasuke who was smirking while he was being pulled away to who knows where and no one tried to help. Well except for

Hinata, but she was just pushed aside like she was garbage in all sorts of ways. Naruto finally got loose from their grip and ran for his life

with all his might he also grabbed Hinata on the way. They ran until they couldn't run anymore so they had to stop on the way to rest.

Where they were running tp they didn't know a few times they looked back and when they did they saw Ino and Sakura.

They were catching up to them at a fast speed and it didn't look like they were tired at all even though they have been running for about

twenty minutes. Hinata couldn't believe how athletic they were it was like they had been running for their whole life. It was amazing she

wished that she could watch them but she had to concentrate on running herself. Naruto and Hinata were both so tired that they couldn't

run any more. Sakura and Ino were still going it was like they were robots, hmm, you never know they could be.

Hinata suddenly collapsed on the ground, ( they were outside) Naruto just barely caught her in time but he couldn't keep her up or he

couldn't lift her. His body had been completely zapped of energy so he kept on going from consciousness to unconsciousness not fully

either one of them. He finally collapsed with an unconscious Hinata on top of him his eyelids fluttered then stopped he had gone

completely under. When he awoke he found himself in the nurse's office or client again where he was before he went to the kitchen.

Naruto looked around the room and he finally found what he was looking for. He found Hinata propped up in one of the beds looking

out the window at eh sunset with its oranges, purples, and reds.

Naruto slid off the bed making a little thump but it didn't disturb her he crept up behind her then whispered in her ear,

" Isn't it beautiful but I think I know something much better."

Hinata turned her head in surprise but what surprised her the most was when she turned her lips hit Naruto's with such force. Naruto

lifted his hands then very slowly put them on her cheeks bringing her closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. They broke apart then

Naruto whispered while wrapping his arms around her waist,

" I think that you are much better than any sunset or sunrise that I have ever seen."

Hinata blushed whiel her lavender eyes twinkled with her happiness at what he had said it made her heart flutter. Out of the corner of his

eye he saw Hinata's blush, which was a dark shade of pink covering her porcelain skin. A smile appeared on his face at this sight he held

her tightly to his body not letting her go. Hinata giggled this made a grin cross Naruto's face then he said,

" So your ticklish, huh, well then, what are we going to do about that."

Hinata's eyes widened she tried to escape but hse was to late he had already captured her in a lock on the bed. He started tickling her

cheeks but there was no response so he went down to her neck the only response he got was one giggle. Then he tried around her arms

nothing not even a single gigglejust a struggle. Naruto finally reached her stomach and her sides he tickled her stomach first getting a

squeal then a giggle with a struggle. He just smirked then brought this hands to her sides tehn tickled her he got a giggle out of her. Well,

it was more of a laughing fit than just a giggle.

He tickled her for a few minutes until Hinata was almost out of breath from laughing to much he stopped, but he kept his hands on her

sides.

" Are you rested or do you need more time?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

" I...need...more...time," huffed Hinata out of breath.

Naruto smirk stayed on his face while he let her rest for a bit then he kissed down her neck making her head fall back. She lifted up her

head to his ear then whispered,

" I love you so much."

Naruto grinned kissing her ear then whispered,

" I love you to with all my heart."

" Aww, so cute," somebody said at the doorway, which made their heads turn.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the nice reviews I hope to get more. Please review I want to know what you think.**

**Kyuubi: DAMN YOU I WILL BE BACK!!! ( coughs) review or else( snares)**


	21. Chapter 21

Who they saw surprised them, they weren't expecting to see the lovely nurse watching them unsuspected. She walked toward them with

something in her hand it was their back packs that they had. When she was a few inches away from them she said,

" Here these are your packs they have all of your stuff in it that you need for your journey."

She held out the packs for Naruto and Hinata who took them with pleasure then they thanked her as she left. Naruto pulled his arms

through the straps Hinata did the same then they set off to find the others. Naruto and Hinata walked all over the house but couldn't find

any sign of the others. They heard something outside so they ran toward it when they got there they found the others waiting.

" Finally, what took you so long," said someone sarcastically.

Naruto coudl tell by the voice that it was Sasuke like usual making complaints or smart remarks. Naruto mumbled something but it was to

low for anyone to hear or even notice for that matter anyways. Everyone boraded the boat getting ready for the journey back home they

were finally leaving. The boat set off toward the village hidden in the mist that was their first stop then onto Konaha. The time ticked by as

they rowed slowly to the shore, which was still a while away from where they were.

The sun had gone down by the now as they finally neared the shore to the village tehy had finally made it half way. The only thing htey had

to do was cross a bridge then through the forest back to Konaha. They said their good-byes to teh old man tehn set off to cross the

bridge of which was named after Naruto. That little fact was soemthing that made Naruto proud of, he had finally done soemthing

wonderful. He woudl never forget that day by all means he would charish it liek it was a part of him.

**Kit, stop thinking and start walking you dumb ass, growled Kyuubi.**

_Hey! You take that back since your the dumb ass here,_ yelled Naruto.

He started walking again after a while, well, mostly after Sasuke and Kyuubi yelled at him to actually walk. Naruto finally caught up with

the others once he finally started to walk again but he was still in the back. Hinata walked beside him so he wouldn't feel lonel;y at the

thought of what she was doing a blush appeared. Naruto caught sight of it then grinned that was teh one thing about Hinta that would

never change and that was her blush. He wrapped his arms around her waist making sure that it was secure and nothing could break it.

Hinata's blush deepened she turned head to look into Naruto's deep blue eyes making her feel like she was falling into them. Naruto also

felt the same way when he looked into her beautiful lavender eyes and their lightness. They finally crossed the bridge now they were

closer than ever to their hometown only a few miles away. The group jumped from tree to tree they were all a blur at the speed at which

they were moving. they just barely tapped the branch that they touched when they jumped, after a while they took a break.

Everyone took a break relaxing near a tree resting up for the rest of the way back to Konaha. Sasuek and Sakura both leaned against the

same tree with Sakura sitting on Sasuke. She had her head layued back on Sasuke's shoulder looking into his eyes while he did the same.

Sasuke's arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her still and keep her where he coudl see her. After a whiel Sakura's eyelids

drooped until they closed signalizing tha she had finally drifted off to sleep.

Shikamaru and Ino were also leaning against a tree relaxing with Ino in his lap looking at the stars while he looked at the clouds. Ino loved

the stars it was like they were only shining for her, well, that was waht she thought, anyways. Shikamaru kept on looking from the clouds

to Ino's shining face when she looked at the stars. He loved the way she smiled when she looked up at the stars and the way his heart

fluttered when he saw that smile. Ino's eyes strayed from the stars to Shikamaru's face she looked into his eyes at that exact second her

heart did a flip.

Naruto ande Hinata were being different instead of leaning against a tree they wee sitting on a stump that they found. Hinta was in

Naruto's lap staring up at the moon in a trance liek it was hypnotizing her. Naruto looked at Hinta's beautiful face and eyes, her face was

lit up and her eyes twinkled from the moon. Her light lavender eyes showed the reflection of the pearl moon making her already beautiful

eyes more lovely. A grin crossed Naruto's face tehn he looked up at the sky and into the face of a smiling moon.

For a second Naruto thought that the moon had winked at him, which creeped him out even more than Rock Lee. HE felt someo0ne

shaking him, but when he looked beside himself, he found a pig smiling at him. Naruto's eyes flew open and he found himself upside down

beside a stump with Hinata right beside him. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the picture out of his head of the moon winking then he

pictured Rock Lee. A shiver ran down his spine at the image of Rock Lee and his spandex.

Naruto looked at Hinata who happened to have a concerned face on at his reaction to something she didn't know.

" Um Naruto-kun, is something wrong? are you cold?" asked a concerned Hinata.

" No, No, I'm fine just had a bad image is all nothing tp worry about."

Hinata nodded then said,

" It's time to go we only have a few miles."

* * *

**I hope everyone likes this chapter and im sorry for taking so long its just i have so much to do. Please review I woudl love to hear what you have to say about my story.**

**Kyuubi: DAMN YOU ONLY ONE LINE( coughs) review or else and I mean it ( growls)**


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto grinned then picked himself off the ground when he was safely on his feet he extended an arm out. Hinata gladly took it when she

did so she was flung into Naruto's outstretched arms. She pressed her head closer to his chest then closed her eyes just listening to his

heart beat. When she finally opened her eyes, she found two blue orbs staring at her, which belonged to Naruto. She smiled up at him

with her cheeks all red from teh blush that had appeared only moments ago.

Naruto lightly brushed his fingers against her cheek then set off to join the others on the journey. When they finally found them, they

looked like they had gotten into a fight with each other. Sakura and Ino's hair was all over the place and they had scratches from where

they were attacked.

" What happened?" asked Naruto.

" What do you think happened, idiot!" yelled Sakura and Ino at the same time.

Naruto winced. " Um, a fight."

" Duh moron, can't you tell," replied Ino pointing at her hair.

Shikamaru sighed then muttered,

" This is so troublesome."

Sasuke just shook his head not wanting to get involved in the cat fight, which involved Sakura and Ino. Sasuke and Shikamaru started off

leaving everyone else behind to catch up later on. When Naruto saw this, he grabbed Hinta's hand then ran off catching up with them

quickly. Ino and Sakura started arguing again while walking with the others when they caught up. As they were walking they heard a

small noise behind then when they turned they found a small white rabbit.

" Aww, its so cute!" exclaimed all of the girls.

Sasuke smirked then walked closer to the bunny, but before he could reach it he was pushed aside by Naruto. Naruto got closer to the

rabbit then he stopped looking like he was frozen from fear of a... bunny. The rabbit had an evil glint in it's eye and Naruto knew that

look since Sakura used it all the time. He backed up slowly then tripped over Sasuke who hadn't moved a step.

" Idiot, you afraid of a little bunny how pathetic," said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't say anything he just sat there staring at teh bunny with bulging eyes popping out of his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes then got

up, but before he could move he was grabbed by the ankle by who else, Naruto.

" D-don't g-go n-near i-it," stuttered Naruto.

Sasuek ignored him then kicked his hand so he could move freely without something touching him it creeped him out. HE walked toward

it not noticing the evil glint that had scared Naruto but what he saw was much worse he saw it's teeth. the rabbit's teeth were sharp and

pointy but that didn't intimidate him he wasn't going to be afraid of a bunny.

" It's just a stupid bunny," replied Sasuke to Naruto who was cowering.

I'm going to give everyone some advice; never piss off a bunny with sharp pointy teeth even though they are smaller than you. Teh bunny

growled (weird) then charged forward; everyone saw this so they started running. teh bunny was right on their tails it finally grabbed ahold

of Naruto's ankle making him trip and fall.

" Go on ahead I'll catch up with you all later, believe it," replied Naruto waving them off.

They shrugged then ran off into the trees and out of sight in a matter of seconds.

" Do you think we should have left him to fend off the bunny?" asked Hinata.

" He can handle himself don't worry," reasured Sakura.

Hinta nodded then continued walking toward their destination they only had two more miles to go until they made it back to Konaha.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were whispering something while Sakura and Ino were arguing again whiel all of this was happening Hinata felt

out fo place. She walked behind everyone else feeling left out from everything she felt like crying but knew better than that. They were

close now they could already see the village up ahead all they had to do was get to the gate and through. Hinata hoped they could get

back safely and that Naruto was safe with only a few wounds.

Everyone was glad when they finally made it to the entrance gates everyone except fro Hinata who still hoped Naruto was okay.

Shikamaru and Sasuke pushed through the gate making it creak up. When they walked through teh gate, they found teh whole village

waiting for them like they've been missing or something. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru trying to see if he knew what was going on but

apparently Shikamaru didn't. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and kept walking they didn't stop until they came to the tower.

They all looked up to see how many floors tehy neede to go; they caught a glimpse of teh hokage on teh 5th floor. Everyone looked at

each other then started walking up the spiral stairs. when they were almost there, Ino missed a step then fell down the whole flight of

stairs that they had just came from. Everyone listened closely so they could hear her when she got to the bottom as tehy listened tehy

heard a **bang** and a " OWW." they all started laughing but stopped when they heard the loud footsteps of Ino's feet.

It didn't take her long so they continued up the stairs until they came to Ms. Tsunade's office. they all walked in then sat down in a chair

so they could relax and rest after the long walk. Tsunade was about to say something when the door opened to reveal a beat up figure.

* * *

**Thanks for the nice reviews** **and i hope i can read more. Please review this chapter I want to know how u liked it oh and teh **

**next chapter might be the last.**

**Kyuubi: HAHAHA! Naruto got attacked by a bunny!**

**Naruto: SHUT UP!**

**Kyuubi: (coughs) review or else( growls)**


End file.
